The Demons and Pains of Tohru Honda
by snoopykid
Summary: This is basically about Tohru and her box of emotions. Ok because of a certain word that most of you would know I decided to bump this up to M. Reader discertion is advised. LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Prologue

Me- Ok this is a side story that I thought up at 6:00am

Jeh-kun- what about the other one?

Sky- that's what I want to know

Ann- Same here

Me- I'll work on it but I want to see how this turns out yeesh

Jeh-kun- Ok fine: lowering pitch fork: Disarm

Sky and Ann blew out the torches- awwww

Me- WTF? Ok I owe nothing!

The Demons and Pains of Tohru Honda 

Prologue 

It all started with a test that she stayed up late. Her mom left without the usual, "Be safe." The girl couldn't concentrate in class far a felling of guilt and regret filled her heart on that dreadful May first. That feeling only worsened when a teacher ran into the room saying her mom was in an accident.

After the funeral she was to be an orphan for no one wanted the daughter of the Red Butterfly. Only the Grandfather took her in but it was to last for a little while. His house under went remodeling so she went to live in the woods in a tent of a certain families estate. Her friends, Uo and Hana, didn't know at the time of the hell that she was facing for she kept everything, every problem locked away in a box.

This box that lies in her heart is kept locked at all times. Never to be opened for in its depths is her past torment and her dark emotions. This is the story of just that. Of a box that should stay shut but just one incident occurs that unlocks the lock of this girl's heart.

How will the family that adopted her and her friends deal with it? Will her smile ever be true again?

Once upon a time there was this happy go lucky girl. But she isn't always what she seems to be. She says she's fine but she really isn't. She has pains and demons locked up in a box. But that box gets unlocked. Once upon a time there was this girl named Tohru Honda.


	2. So it begins!

Jeh-kun- OH MY GOD! That was a dark Prologue

Me- I know right, but you don't think it was too dark was it?

Sky- Not at all

Ann- It needs to be more through

Me- Don't worry I'll try

Jeh-kun- ok hurry up and type it already!

Me- Ok! As you all know I don't own Fruits Basket! And if it wasn't for people suing for stupid things all the time I wouldn't have to keep repeating my self five ways too Sunday!

Jeh-kun- What is it with you? Why is it always the number five and Sunday?

Me- I don't know! I picked it up somewhere ok? So shut up and enjoy the story!

The real Chapter One 

So it begins…the box kept shut 

_The girl was running in the dark. The shadows started to mock her as she kept calling out to the people who seemed to get further and further away from her. She saw the first image appear and reached out to touch it to grab a hold of it, "MOM! Come back please come back!" But the image vanished before her eyes, "NO!" She dropped on her knees as a dark voice said, "If you wanted her so badly why didn't you love her enough to say be safe then?" Tohru looked around and saw no one but answered anyway, "I over slept! I said I was sorry." She was in tears but it would seem the voice didn't care, "Yeah on her death bed! Anyway; what does it matter she didn't love you any way. The way you talked was a painful reminder of your father. She left you for a reason when you were four, now everyone is going to leave you." _

"_No that's not true." Tohru yelled in a scared voice trying to get up _

"_See for yourself." The voice said as Tohru saw images of the Sohma family fading away, "No please come back!" She started to run but as she did the family broke apart and their faces appeared before her and vanished. _

"_I wondered what you will do now Tohru Honda…I gave you a choice right? Along time ago when the only family you had deserted you, remember?" _

_Tohru was on her knees crying but she managed to say, "My Grandpa took me in." _

_The dark voice finally came out of the shadows. It was a demon of her. Her polar opposite, "Yeah out of pity," she spat, "And what'd he do after like a month? I'll tell you; He practically kicked you out." _

_The real Tohru stood up as an image of her grandfather appeared but his image didn't vanish, yet, "He did not! And his house had to be remodeled!" _

"_Yeah so that ass of an aunt and stupid dumb ass cousins could move in! He's not going to be around for ever! You want to see what's going to happen?" _

_The dark Tohru pointed to a window and the real Tohru looked. It showed a fire on her Grandfather's street and the house that was on fire spread over into the neighboring house. She watched in horror that it was as a man was being pulled out on a stretcher: It was her Grandfather. "NO!" _

"_He did that all because of you. Your aunt went to America along with the detective want-a-be and left him all alone. It's your fault that you didn't visit him in a while." The screen vanished as Tohru knelt down once more this time lost all will to get back up, "Your fault for abandoning him, your fault for your mom's death and murdering her, your fault for being a burden to everyone!" This time she looked up to see everyone pointing a finger at her yelling, "YOUR FAULT! YOU CAUSE PAIN TO EVERYONE! YOU'RE A BURDEN!" _

_Just then the scene changed into a court room setting and the dark Tohru turned into a demon, "What'd she do? Sohma family?" _

"_She's the reason that Akito is an even more of an ass!" They yelled _

"_She's the reason I was killed! She's a MURDER!" yelled her mom _

"_No I'm not! I swear I would never hurt anyone!" Tohru cried _

"_Shut up!" this time Kyo yelled, "We want you out of our lives!" _

"_Ouch, your one true love just told you to get out of his life response?" The demon asked. But Tohru didn't answer. She just stood there and broke down for the final time as they all shouted things at her. Finally she shouted, "I'm SORRY!" _

"_TOO LATE!" and the demon pulled a lever as Tohru fell into the pit of despair, "DON'T LEAVE ME!" _

End dream- 

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Tohru yelled as she sat up in cold sweat. She looked around her room. Panting she got up and went to the bathroom and washed her face. She looked in the mirror and saw that her face was pale as snow. Still shaking from the dream she walked back to her room and turned on the light. The time was five in the morning still too early to get ready for school so Tohru sat down at her desk and rubbed her face.

She hadn't been sleeping well for the past fortnight. It was all because of these crazy nightmares. And because of the lack of sleep her grades started to slip a little. She tried to think back to what happened and why she was having them to begin with? But it was useless. She pulled one of the draws and took out a notebook. It was her journal. She started to keep one ever since the dreams started. She opened the book and flipped through it. Every time she read an entry she shivered at the thought of how many feelings that she had locked up inside of the little box that she kept closed.

Yes, she knew that it was her feelings are the reason that these nightmares were so terrible but she didn't know what triggered them in the first place. So with a sigh she picked up her pen and began to write. This time in a poem:

_My dark inner demons _

_The Box kept shut _

_What did you call me? _

_An angel from heaven? _

_I'm I that pure on the outside? _

_What would you do if you knew the truth? _

_That I'm not what you seem that like you I have demons that haunt me from the inside of my heart _

_I've been through hell in my life and it never stops _

_I can never escape _

_I lock the fears, the pain, and the torment in a box _

_Were is it? _

_It's in my heart were it always was since I was young _

_My youth is were it started, were it was created _

_The first demon came. Then it invited its friends as I grew older_

_Like the first I locked it away to be forgotten _

_But now the lock is breaking and one by one they escape_

_It's just like a circle that never ends _

Tohru put her pen down and read over what she wrote. With another flow of tears threatening to come she closed the book and put it away.

Later that morning- 

"Hello Honda residence?" a male voice said on the other line

"Grandpa? It's Tohru, how are you?" Tohru asked in a shaking voice

"Kyoko good how are you? What's wrong?" He asked

Tohru was too relived to correct the man with a sigh of relief she answered back, "Good just worried that's all. I had a nightmare and something bad happened so I was worried."

"Oh Kyoko sorry to here about that but I'm fine as always." He said in a comforting tone, "If you want why don't you come and visit me since your aunt and cousins went to America."

"Ok! I'll see you after school!" And they hung up. Tohru let out a sigh, how silly of me to get myself worked up over a dream. And she started to make breakfast.

At school- 

"Hey Tohru who were you talking to this morning?" Kyo wanted to know as the trio entered home room

"My Grandpa," Tohru said, "I was worried that's all and he invited me to come over."

"Why were you worried?" Uo asked

"Yes you seem to be out of it this whole week." Hana said

"Not to mention you nearly cut yourself because you were day dreaming yesterday morning." Kyo said

"You did?" Yuki, Uo, and Hana asked together

"Yes I did but good thing Kyo was there. Um…I had a nightmare get to me when I called but yeah…"

"Mind if I join you Tohru you know if you day dream again…" Kyo asked a little bashfully

"Sure why don't you guys come also?" Tohru invited

"Can't student council stuff, sorry Tohru." Yuki replied walking to his desk

"I have work." Uo said also going to hers

"And I have to go to my grandma's house." Hana said sitting in her spot.

"Well I guess it's you and me." Kyo said

"It's a date then!" Tohru said happily.

Kyo turned away so she wouldn't see his blush. The teacher came in and started to lecture them. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Tohru. Some how she seemed different but not in a good way. The last few days it felt like she was giving off a bad vibe I guess you could call it. Every time he would look into her eyes he saw emptiness in them. And this was yesterday. Now today it was like half and half.

They were half way through the lecture when another teacher burst into the room, "Quick flip on the TV!"

The teacher gave him a curious look, "Why?"

"Because if any students live there we can't let them out not even for lunch, now take a look to see if they recognize it."

The teacher flipped the TV on and all the students gasped as the screen filled with fire raging all around as the reporter came on:

"We are live on Cherry Blossom Drive to report that a mass fire broke out not too long ago! It has moved from this house on my left, 450 to 452 on my right. Please be advised that everyone is to keep off this road-" The teacher turned off the TV just in time to hear, "Wait did that just say 452?" Tohru asked standing up.

"Yes why?"

"Grandpa!" Tohru jumped up to run to the door when Uo and Hana restrained her, "No you can't go! You'll be hurt and we're in lock down!"

"Let me go! I don't care! I lost my mom and it was my fault I'm won't lose my Grandpa either now let me go!" Tohru struggled to get away from her friends and of course Kyo and Yuki couldn't do anything but watch since they would only transform, "Don't be stupid! Now come sit back down!" Up yelled trying to hold her

"I'M NOT GOING TO SAY IT AGAIN: LET ME GO DAMN IT!" Something erupted inside of Tohru and with a jerk of her arm she got out of Uo's grasp and then she threw off Hana. Then without stopping when the teacher called her name she took off followed by Uo, Hana, Kyo, and Yuki right on her heels.

Tohru made it outside the school and briefly stopped to figure out the quickest route to her Grandfather's house. She then continued running as fast as she could. The group behind her was also following her yelling out her name but Tohru wasn't listening for the only thing in her mind was to get to the house praying that this was a bad dream.

Once she arrived on the scene she pushed through the crowed to find that the fire was almost out was put out on both houses, "I heard that they found a man trapped under a beam." Tohru heard a lady say to her friend. Tohru gasped as her friend say, "Yeah it would seem you heard right hear comes the stretcher now," Tohru looked to where they were talking about and saw that the firefighters had a man in their arms. "GRANDPA!" she yelled

They crowed looked over at her and the chief came over to the distressed girl, "Please let me see him!" She begged. He looked to the man then to her face and nodded, "Come on…" He led her to the body and Tohru knelt down and torched his burned face, "I'm sorry. By the looks of the way we found him he threw his back out and got trapped under one of the beams. There was nothing we could do." He said softly. But Tohru wasn't listening to a word the man was saying, "Can we have your name and the relationship of the deceased?" Tohru nodded and said, "Tohru Honda granddaughter." And the chief took down the name and left her to cry while he got the crowed to disperse.

By the time Kyo, Yuki, Uo, and Hana arrived they saw Tohru crying by the wreck of the houses of her Grandfather's chest.


	3. Chapter Two Hope is Gone! Dark Path

Me rubbing my head- DAMN YOU JEH-KUN!

Jeh-kun- That's what you get for not knowing who Frank Sanotra is

Me- you didn't have to throw your cell phone at my face!

Jeh- kun- just get on with the fanfic and stop whining!

Me- fine but as Shadow the Hedgehog once said, "I promise you I'll have my REVENGE!"

Jeh-kun cowers in fear in a corner

Me- I owe nothing!

Chapter Two 

Hope is gone! 

The path to darkness 

Kyo had taken Tohru home when the paramedics came to get her Grandpa's body. Uo, Yuki, and Hana all went back to school to explain what happened to Tohru. Yuki told Kyo that he wouldn't be long and that he was going to go to the main house to get Hatori, just incase if Tohru would get a fever or get sick because of shock. So he was left to carefully carry the girl home with out transforming and neither of them spoke a word on the way home.

When Kyo managed to get Tohru in the door he told her to go take a shower and that he would make dinner and a cup of tea. Without a word of objection she went upstairs. He sighed and went into the kitchen to make some soup and tea. All the thoughts in Kyo's mind and images of the pervious moments of the day flashed. He couldn't get the feeling the way her eyes looked when they made contact. There was no light in them. The usual shine and happiness was gone. It was like falling into emptiness. Kyo sighed and went back to work making the soup.

Upstairs in Tohru's room- 

Tohru had just gotten out of the shower and was in her room. She couldn't cry any more. The tears wouldn't come out. Her eyes had dried up. All she could do now was write in her journal:

The Light is Gone 

_You say I'm your light _

_The candle in the dark _

_You ask why I am bright _

_I say I have hope_

_But now that hope is gone_

_So is my light _

_Now the only thing that surrounds me is darkness _

_Darkness of the heart _

Tohru closed the journal and went down stairs.

At the Main House- 

Yuki snuck into the Main House to see Hatori which to his unfortunate belief Hatori had other visitors.

"Yuki my brother what brings you here?" Ayame asked in a swooning way

"My oh my Yuki this is excellent." Haru said

"Ok before this gets of hand Hatori you need to come to Shigure's house." Yuki said getting to the point but he would've continued if it wasn't for-

"What's wrong with my house now? Surely Kyo couldn't have injured himself considering you're here." Shigure said

Hiro and Kisa came into the room with Momiji at there heels, "Oh come on must you be a sore loser when you play candy man?" Momiji whined to Hiro

"That was such a stupid rule you made up stupid rabbit!" Hiro snapped back

"Hiro come down Momiji said sorry." Kisa said

Hatori had the TV on and was watching it as Yuki tried to yell over the noise coming from Hiro and Momiji and Ayame and Shigure when finally something caught his attention on the news he said, "QUITE!" Silence was welcomed to his hears, "What is it?" Shigure asked

"This is." Hatori said and he turned up the TV

"Ok this is reported live from the fire at Cherry Blossom Drive only hours before. You can see the remains at the houses that the fire affected. There has been one person that is in critical condition and one death that was found on site. The paramedics said that no name was given to the deceased but they would like to express their sincere grievances to High School girl Tohru Honda who apparently had lost her Grandfather earlier today at this sight. And in other news-"

Hatori turned off the TV and everyone was silent and all eyes looked at Yuki, "Yeah that's why I came to get you. You see-" Yuki was cut off by Hatori, "No need to say more Yuki. Come on everyone in my car." And they left the house.

At Shigure's house- 

"Tohru please you didn't eat anything all day." Kyo said trying to get tohru to eat some soup that he made

"Kyo please I'm not hungry." Tohru said in a hollow voice.

"Fine then will you drink some tea then?" He asked her.

Tohru didn't say anything but nodded her head. So he went to grab a cup of tea and he handed it to her and she took a sip.

"Kyo! Tohru!" a voice called out in the hallway and soon a group of people came into the living room were Kyo and Tohru sat, "What the hell is all this? I thought you were going to get Hatori not the whole family you damn rat!" Kyo yelled

Kisa and Momiji weren't paying attention to Kyo since they were over by Tohru trying to get her to talk to them

"First of all I didn't bring the whole family second of all they saw what happened on the news and third of all keep your voice down." Yuki said calmly

Hatori moved his way around the arguing cousins and went to Tohru, "Hey I'm sorry about your Grandfather." Hatori said

"Thanks." Was all Tohru could say then she continued, "Look I know why you're here. You came to make sure I'm ok right?" She looked at him and he nodded, "Well yes I am ok. Just a little shaken is all."

"Ok but your not eating anything are you sure?"

"Yes I am. I'm not hungry that's all." Tohru said as she sipped her tea. Hatori looked at her and saw that she didn't give him her usual smile like she would've. The phone rang and as an opportunity to get rid of this uncomfortable silence Shigure said, "I got it!" and he ran out of the room but came back in a few minutes later with the portable phone in his hand, "Tohru it's for you."

"I don't really want to talk to who ever it is. Can you say that I'll call back tomorrow?"

"It's your aunt she says that it's important." Shigure responded.

Tohru sighed and reached her hand to take the portable one when, "This is a different number than the house. You know my office number. Sorry I grabbed the wrong one." Tohru shook her head and went out to the hallway.

"That was a load of crap and you know it!" Kyo said and the group nodded

"Something is not right with the aunt on the phone and I think there might be trouble. Want to check it out?" He held the phone out and with a moments hesitation they nodded and the group listened to the conversation.

Out in the hallway- 

"Hello?" Tohru said

"Oh hi sweet heart I'm sorry that you had to be put through so much trouble with what happened today. Are you ok?" asked her aunt sounding concerned

"Not really just in shock is all. I guess news travels fast huh?"

"Well you know the connections that I have dreary since my son wants to be a detective and all." She replied

"Oh," Tohru responded

"Listen how bad was the house when you saw it?" the aunt asked

In the living room Shigure mouthed to the angry faces of the guys, "Told you so." And they went right back listening when they heard Tohru's voice, "I don't really know I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh well I guess you wouldn't since you saw his body come out."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tohru asked a little pissed off at the comment

"Well you know I mean he had to keep the Will in his house after all."

Tohru was in disbelief and it only got worst, "Is this why you called me? To see how good the house was so you can have one of you detective buddies to get Grandpa's Will?"

"Of course that's an important document you know. Well then again I guess you wouldn't since you never had to deal with one before."

"What are you saying?! That the only reason that you moved into his house was so you could automatically know were it was when he died?!"

"Well no he offered to let us move in," the aunt replied, "And then you came along."

"I'm not going to ask you again: What are you trying to say?" The Sohma's who were listening never saw this side of Tohru who by each passing minute was getting more and more pissed off.

"Fine I might as well say it! I thought you were going to steal the Will being as though you're the daughter of the Red Butterfly." The aunt practically screamed.

At this comment Tohru finally snapped, "How could you think that?! I would never in all my years ever do such a thing?!"

"Yeah right like anyone would fall for that angle bull shit you put on! I have been meaning to say this for years Tohru! Ever since your slut of a mother, if you can call her a mother, gave birth to you!"

"Thanks a lot but you what I've been meeting to say to you?" Tohru asked a little too sweetly

"What would that be?" the aunt asked

"You are a little son of a bitch from HELL!" Tohru yelled back

"What did you say to me?!"

"You heard me!" Tohru fired back. All the feelings she had locked away finally came out. The Sohmas were in shock and just stared at the phone as if Tohru was right there in front of them.

"I demand that you take it back!"

"Ok sure…I sorry…sorry that I was wrong! You're worse than a bitch you're a cunt!" Tohru yelled.

This blew the Sohma's minds even more. All the boys in the room had there jaws open but Kisa just had a confused look on her face, "What does that mean Hiro?" she whispered. Hiro didn't answer because he was still astounded at the fact that the happy go lucky girl could even know a word to that extent.

"As your aunt I demand that you show me respect! I can call child services and have you brought to me quicker than you can say sorry!"

Tohru was laughing, but not in a good way, "What in hells name is so funny?!" the aunt fired at her.

"You are duh! You demand respect? On what account?"

"Because I'm older than you so I have the authority over you."

Tohru laughed even more, "Ok you know what I'll show you as much respect as I so the dirt which I spit on! And as for the authority part you have none!"

"Keep it up Tohru, just keep it up. You'll end on the road to failure just like you whore of a mother."

"You keep my mom out of this!" Tohru said darkly

"No! Your mom was worthless piece of shit from hell! And you know what I heard just like you, she screwed with tons of men before she was with Katsuya. And you no what I think you'll end up the some way!"

"So are you saying that I'll end up like the Red Butterfly?" Tohru asked

"Exactly!"

"No you're wrong. If I wanted to I'd done it years ago and-" Tohru started

"You don't have the guts."

"I could be five times worse than what Kyoko ever was!"

"I swear you do then you're out of this family!" her aunt cried

"I beat you too it." Tohru said smugly

"What are you-?" the aunt started to ask

"As of today at 12:30 in the afternoon I deemed myself an orphan. As of this moment I am no longer part of this 'family' as you so likely put it! Good bye-" Tohru was about to hang up when, "DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

"Oh but you see I am! You have the nerve to call me 3 hours I see me grandpa come out of a burning building to ask about the GOD DAMN WILL! That is not only messed up but sick! You disgust me! Now don't you ever call me again or speak of Grandpa and don't bother to come to the funeral! GOOD BYE!" Then Tohru slammed the phone on its hook and ran upstairs. Shigure pressed the off button on the portable phone and was too shocked to say, "Told you so." They heard Tohru come back down and they all went to the hall to see Tohru slipping on her shoes. Before they could get a word out she left with out saying a word.


	4. Welcome to the Dark side! Totally Fed Up

Jeh-kun- Why did you have the Wolves and Teddy Bears attack me?

Me- I told you that I would have my revenge!

Jeh-kun- But I said sorry

Me- who cares?

Sky- we don't. That was good exercise now please go on with the fic

Me- OK! I owe nothing!

Chapter Three 

Welcome to the Dark side 

Totally Fed Up 

Tohru was running in the woods. She had no idea were she was going but her feet did apparently. She looked around too see that she was now in a development. Memories flashed through her mind as she ran past the houses surrounding her. These memories of her mother and her as a child came to life. But that only made her run faster.

She finally came to a house and slowed down. It was her old house and out of nowhere a voice came to her, "Brake in to the house." So she walked around the house to find an entrance to get inside. She finally found one in the basement window. Her hand fit the hole and she opened the lock and crawled in.

Tohru went upstairs and saw nothing had changed since she's been here two years ago. She saw that dusted had covered heavily like snow on the furniture. She followed the hallway to her mother's room and started to search for a box.

She searched and search for what seemed like hours before she got pissed off and started to trash the room screaming, "You lied to me! DAMN IT MOM! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID I WOULD NEVER BE ALONE!!" Tohru took out the picture of her mother and threw it at the wall. Glass shattered everywhere and Tohru fell to her knees. She started to cry again but this time tears of rage. Which she then used to keep finding the box.

Finally after two hours she found it the box of her mother's past, the Red Butterfly. The voice in side her head spoke to her again, "Ready to show them that you're fed up with the bull shit? Ready for reality?" She opened the box and took out its contents. She tried on the jacket and it fit perfectly. Then she picked up the rest of the stuff and placed them in a suitcase to be dealt with later. With one last look around the room she went to the garage.

She saw that her mom's bike was still there which she thought, "I'll fix you soon." And with that thought in mind she went to the tool box and pulled out a spare key to get into the garage from the outside and left to find a tailor to get the writing on the jacket redone. Who would've thought that the Red Butterfly would be reincarnated? As Tohru walked down the newly lit sidewalk with suitcase in hand the voice spoke one last time, "Welcome to the Dark side of your soul." And Tohru laughed to herself.

The next morning- 

Kyo woke up and went to check on Tohru in her room. Seeing that it was empty he went to kitchen but no one was there. He was worried now. Hatori, Kisa, Momiji, Hiro, and Ayame went home giving him hope that she would return later. But of course she didn't. Yuki came down stairs next and Kyo gave him a look, "Maybe she went to spend the night at Hana or Uo's."

"But why didn't they call?" Kyo asked

"I don't know Kyo…maybe we'll see her in school." Yuki suggested and both he and Kyo got ready to go.

On there way to school Kyo and Yuki bumped into Hana and Uo. "Hey where's Tohru?" Uo asked

"We thought she'd be with you guys." Yuki said puzzled

"Why would she be with us?" Uo asked, "What happened last night?"

"Well to put it lightly," Kyo started he took a breath and readied himself for a blow up, "She ran off."

"SHE WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?" Uo yelled

"It wasn't our fault she got mad because of a telephone conversation with her aunt and-" Yuki was cut off

"Whoa what?" Uo waved her hand.

Yuki and Kyo went into detail about the conversation with Uo interrupting, her jaw dropping and ending with, "And you didn't stop her? How long has she been gone?"

"All night. We figured she went with you guys." Kyo said

"Well we didn't see her." Hana finally spoke up, "I hope she's ok."

"You know what screw this! Let's go haunting for her! Come on who knows what trouble or scared to death she must be." Uo said and with that she led them off to search for Tohru when Tohru actually was walking past them at that moment.

"Tohru?" Uo asked hastily

Tohru turned around to be greeted by a slight shake from Kyo, "Where the hell were you last night? Do you know how worried we were Kisa almost cried to death because of you? What the hell happened?" He stopped shaking her for the moment.

"Get your hands off me." Tohru said a tad darkly

"Not until you tell us what's going on. And what are you wearing?" Kyo asked looking at her black jacket, white t-shirt, jeans, and boots.

"Why?" Tohru asked and Kyo was going to say something but she continued, "Why is it that everyone is making me repeat myself? First my so-called friends, then it was my bitch of a former aunt, now you! Why can't everyone just follow instructions the first time?" Kyo looked at her and he still didn't let go of her shoulders until she said, "Do I have to fricken spell it out cat boy: Let go of my shoulders now or else your going to the hospital so my foot can be removed out of your ass."

Kyo let her go and took a few steps back away from her, "Thanks now what did you want?"

"Where were you?" Uo asked, "From what I here princy and orange top have been worried sick and what the hell are you wearing? What happened?"

"I might as well answer, don't know why through." Tohru was about to go on when a voice was heard from behind her, "Sissy!" Kisa ran up from behind Tohru and hugged her but let go when she didn't turn around and squeal her usual, "Kisa!" and hug her back. Hiro just went over by Uo, Kyo, and Hana.

"Sissy? I thought she was a Sohma?" Uo said to Yuki

"Well Kisa looks up to Tohru as a sister. Long story I'll explain later." Right at that moment Momiji and Haru appeared from behind and Momiji was going to tackle Tohru but Haru stopped him, "Aw Haru! Come on I want to hug Tohru." He whined silently.

"You can't remember." And he pulled Momiji toward the group.

"So want to explain yourself as to why you gave us a heart attack on a plate?" Kyo asked again.

"What are you suppose to be, my mother?" Tohru snapped at him

"Yo what's with the attitude?" Uo asked taking a step toward her. And Tohru took another step so they were an inch apart from each other and Uo continued, "Normally I would have took out orange top for giving you an attitude but you I would never expect you to pull a stunt like this. What happened Tohru?"

"I woke up to reality that's what happened. I'm fed up! I'm fed up with the lies, fed up with the happy attitude, I'm basically done!" Tohru yelled.

Kisa hid behind Hiro, Momiji behind Haru as Tohru continued, "I'm sick of the bull shit that's been happening with my life. Ever since I was four years old I had to take care of myself along with a pathetic excuse of a mother after my father died!"

"What's that got to with anything?" Uo asked.

Tohru opened her mouth but they heard of another voice from behind, "Well look at this. Never would have thought that the Yankee would be fighting a Prince stealer." Tohru turned to see Makoto from, Yuki Fan Club approaching them, "Back off and leave us alone." Uo said to her, "I'm not really in the best of moods right now."

"Why? As the people in America say, 'free country' you know. So what's up this time?" Makoto asked

Tohru turned to face the fan club girl, "That would fall under the category of: None of your business. So why don't you move along."

"You have a lot of spunk Honda to be talking like you own the place. So what's with the get up? Trying to impress Yuki to get him into your hands like you've been doing for the past two years that you lived with him?"

Tohru thought for a moment and said, "If I really wanted to do that then I would have done it two years ago."

"Don't get smart with me Honda." Makoto said

"Why? Afraid to find out the truth that I am." Tohru said

"Ok you know what why don't you go away." Uo said sensing that a fight was going to brake out.

"Stay out of this Yankee." Makoto replied taking a step toward Tohru, "This is between me and her."

"Me against you? Yeah right! This wouldn't be worth my time. You'll be in the hospital in a second." Tohru said in a dark voice

"Tohru let me handle this please. You're not in your right mind." Uo said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Aw…this is precious," Everyone went from Tohru and Uo to Makoto, "What is this first you were fighting now you're like mother and daughter."

Tohru swapped Uo's hand off her, "Ok I will give you a warning: get the hell out of here and stop being a wise ass. I'm not in the mood to deal with stuck ups like yourself especially the ones who assumed that I had a happy life!" Makoto was about to continue but Tohru made a death glare and since her back was to the group she showed a switch knife to Makoto who then turned a little white backed off, "Fine you win this round Honda but next I'll be back with more back up!" And she walked off leaving Tohru and Uo back to were they where.

"So if we are done I'm going to-" Tohru was about to walk off when Uo jumped in front of her, "No we are in hells name not done!"

"What the hell else to we want me to say Arisa?! I had a crappy life style when I was going up! I was lied to that everything would be fine! And was to fend for myself for like weeks after my father died because my mom went emo on me! Is that what you want? Oh and let's not forget that I was kicked out of my house, my family for what I had abandoned me the day of her funeral on her grave sight none the less, and my god damn aunt had to call me three hours after my grandfather died to see if I found his FUCK'N WILL! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR? IS IT?" Tohru shouted then with out warning she turned and punched the fence behind her and blood started to drip down her knuckles.

Tohru panted not even realizing that her knuckles were bleeding. Uo's just stared then recovered quickly, "So you think you had it bad huh? What about the rest of us! At least we don't go around and bottle up our emotions! Get over the past damn you! You made it look like that everything were all peaches and cream! With that stupid naïve smile on that face of yours. You're being really selfish you know that?"

Tohru laughed and said, "Well considering the circumstances now I was selfless! Always looking out for everyone, not caring what would happen to me. Some one once told me I can complain a little, say what I want, be selfish once in a while. Well that's what I'm doing! Complaining and being selfish!"

"But you're over doing it," Kyo said, "When I said that I meant talk it over. Not going over the deep end. So let us go back to Shigure's and we can figure this out."

Tohru shook her head, "Sorry but no hanks."

The Sohma's jaws dropped and Kisa came up to her and hugged her, "Why sissy? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can." Tohru said simply then Uo lost it and attacked her. Tohru pushed Kisa out of the way and blocked Uo's punches and kicks, "Damn you Tohru! I'm fed up with you!" Tohru kept dodging then finally she made Uo loose her balance and she fell, "Next time it'll be a lot worst. Don't mess with Red Shadow." And Tohru turned her back and the group finally saw the writing on the back in red- Red Shadow.

As Tohru was walking away she heard Uo shout, "Fine be that way you ungrateful little backstabbing dumb ass! We don't want you anymore! See if we care!"

Tohru just waved her hand behind her.

Hana helped Uo up and looked at the Sohmas and said, "What have we done? Why didn't we see it?"

"Because there must have been something more to it." Hana said, "I think we should investigate."

The group nodded, "Well screw school let's go!" Kyo yelled running to the house with Uo, Hana, Yuki, Hiro, Kisa, and Hiro at his heels.


	5. Chapter 4 on her own

Me- Hum…what should come next?

Jeh-kun, Sky, and Anne come in- Thinking about the next chapter?

Me not listening: Damn this is hard!

Jeh-kun- Come on not another writers block! Damn you!

Sky- Um…she's not even on the computer

Anne- What's up?

Me- YES I GOT THE YELLOW!

Jeh-kun, Sky, and Anne- WHAT THE HELL?!

Me- I got the yellow on the Rubik Cube: flips the cube: Damn it I screwed up the white: turns all the squares: NO NOT AGAIN: Chucks it and it hits Jeh-kun: oops my bad

Jeh-kun- Here let me help you: evil smile:

Me- See yea: takes off with Jeh-kun on my tail:

Sky and Anne- This author owns nothing!

Chapter Four 

On her own! 

The story behind her past unveiled!

"Damn it! Why can't we find some clue?" Kyo yelled.

The group had gone back to Shigure's house after their fight with Tohru. And of course they couldn't find anything.

"Well what are we suppose to look for idiot?" Hiro asked angrily

"I'm not an idiot!" Kyo fired back

"Well you are if we don't know what to look for! Besides I'm only doing this for Kisa!" Hiro said, "I could care less as to what happens to that girl! She shouldn't even have gotten involved with us in the first place! It was your fault you stupid cat! For not paying the hell attention when you came through this god damn roof!"

"Why I should through you out the window and know one would care!"

"Then I'll call child services!"

"KNOCK THE SHIT OFF!" Yuki yelled, "Kyo shut up and get back to work! Hiro if you don't want to help get out of this house!"

The room went quite and Uo and Hana obviously no clue to what Hiro was talking about continued searching to find some clue as to what made Tohru snap. Kisa went over to Hiro and tried to calm him down and Yuki went over to Kyo, "Look Kyo we are all worried about her but you have got to keep a cool head."

Kyo nodded and then out of know where, "I think I found something!" Momiji yelled and they all went over to him, "What'd you find?" Uo asked

"I don't know it looks like a book but I can't open it."

Kyo took the black leather bound book out of his hands and tried to open it, "It's locked but it's a start. Now if only we can find the key." The search started once more but they gave up, "We can't find it anywhere." Kisa said

Kyo started to paste the floor, "Ok let's try this then. Think if you were Tohru and you had a journal, by the looks of this book, were would you put the key."

There was a moment of silence in the room. Until, "I got it!" Momiji said jumping up and down

"What?" Yuki asked the hopping rabbit

"I would put it somewhere that is most valuable to me!" he said excitedly

Just at that moment all the heads in the room had a light bulb moment. Uo smiled, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The heads of the Sohma family nodded, "Find the picture of her mother-" Haru started

"We find the key." Kyo finished.

So the search started all over again but the picture couldn't be found.

"This is hopeless!" Uo said, "I should've talked more sense into her instead of fighting with her!"

"I want sissy back! Sissy always had good ideas." Kisa said starting to cry again.

"We can't give in to hopeless emotions," Hana said kneeling down next to Kisa, "We will find Tohru ok? We will get her back, but the thing is we have to try this from a different angle."

"What do you mean?" Kisa asked looking at her.

"Well we have the basic idea were the key might be right?" The group nodded their heads, "Ok then…so where do we always see the picture if it's not in Tohru's room?"

"It's normally with-" Yuki slapped his head, "Oh great!"

"Not again." Kyo said, "Tohru must have it. Damn it!"

"Ok good," Hana said. And they gave her looks, "That is were it is so now the next part is to think of where she might have gone."

"Oh I get it; we have to narrow it down to the places. So we have to split up." Kisa said happily

"Exactly! See how easy it was when we broke it down into steps?" Hana smiled at Kisa.

"Ok so this is easy. If she's trying to runaway she wouldn't go to her work because she knows Momiji's dad is the owner." Kyo started

"And she can't go to her grandpa's because of…well you know." Yuki said

"And she can't go to the school because that'll be just plain stupid." Hiro listed

"So were else then?" Haru asked.

Hana and Uo looked at each other then said at the same time, "Her old house!"

"Why would she go there?" Momiji asked confused

"Don't you get it? Her waves are in chaos, she's confused, nowhere else to go to. She wants to start a new life but in order to do that; to learn from her mistakes that she thinks she's made she has to go back to the beginning. This means her old home." Hana said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Uo said and they ran out.

They ran through the woods dodging branches and jumping over stumps. "Are you sure this is the right way?" Kyo asked as he nearly tripped over one of the stumps.

"Positive. It's a short cut…hopefully." Uo said

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hiro asked trying to keep up.

"It is…I can sense her waves and it's all around here." Hana said in a monotone voice, "I hope she's alright."

"Is she in the woods if you can sense them?" Yuki asked

"No she's not in the woods but this is the trail she took last night."

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other but they kept following Uo and Hana.

Soon they came to a clearing and they started to slow down. "Why'd we stop?" Momiji asked Uo.

"Trying to get my boundaries. Ok Tohru's house is the boundary line of two gangs if I remember correctly."

"How do you know this?" Hiro asked a little creep out

"Because I use to be in a gang that's why. I looked up to Tohru's mom so I wanted to be just like her." Uo said still trying to think

"What? All happy and go lucky?" Hiro asked in a snide attitude

"No you spoiled brat! The Red Butterfly! When Tohru's mom was in middle school her parents abandoned her so she went bad and became involved in a gang." Uo snapped as she faced him, "Now shut up so I can think!" She turned her back on him to face the development again

Hiro was about to open his mouth again when Kisa said, "Please stop Hiro! You're not making this any easier." He closed it and looked at the ground.

"Well did you find your boundaries yet?" Kyo asked to break the silence

"I think so…let's try to go to the right. If it's not that way then if I remember correctly it should circle around." So they ran down the hill and went to the right.

Five Minutes later- 

"Damn it! This isn't getting us anywhere!" Kyo said, "Which one is it?" He asked as they passed houses

Uo stopped and said, "I don't remember! They must have changed the styles or remodeled or something! Damn it! It's only been two years how can things change this much?!" Uo yelled

"Aw man! We've been going in circles and none of this looks familiar?" Kyo yelled back

"I'm sorry! Half does one minute and then it doesn't so sue me orange top!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Cool it!" said Haru stepping in between Uo and Kyo, "Ok let's do this: it's just about lunch time so why don't we get something to eat and then we can search again."

"I can go for some soup about now." Hana said

"Ok fine." Uo replied

"Alright." Kyo said backing down

"Good. So is there a place to get some food?" Hiro asked Uo

Uo face went blank, "Not again." Kyo sighed and slapped his hand on his forehead, "Can anything else go wrong today?"

"Hey why don't we ask her?" Momiji asked pointing to a girl with bleach blonde hair with red streaks, black leather pants, and a plain black coat heading her way into a bar.

"No I don't think we-" Uo started, but it was too late for Momiji walked across the street and went up to the girl and the group followed right behind him.

Momiji poked the girl on the shoulder, "Could you help my friends and I find a place to eat around here besides this bar thing?" He asked

"Touch me again and I'll rip that finger off your hand." The girl said darkly but didn't turn around.

"Kyo the stranger threatened me!" Momiji ran to Kyo and hid behind him

"Yo what the hell is your problem?! I don't give a flying fuck if you're a girl or not I'll kick your ass! Turn around and face me!" Kyo yelled at the blonde haired girl

"If you wish but I will warn you: my ass wouldn't be the one getting kicked it would be yours" She said still not turning around

"We'll see about that!" Kyo charged at her and had his fist aimed for her head but the girl turned and blocked his fist with her hand which took him by surprise; not by the fact that she blocked his punch but at the fact who blocked it, "Tohru?" he whispered looking at her eyes.

"Hello Kyo." She whispered back and then kicked him away from her in the jaw which sent him flying into the group behind him.

"So sad Kyo, you getting beat by Yuki I can understand but by a girl? Come on." Hiro said to him as he got up and whipped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You want more Kyo or would you rather quit now before you get sent into the hospital?" The girl asked

"How do you know his name?" Uo asked in surprise as she looked at the blonde haired girl. She does look familiar, she thought, almost like Kyoko back in middle school.

"You must be blind or you have bad memories. Kyo seems to be smart enough to know, would you like the honors?"

"Tohru why are you doing this? What the hell did you do to your hair and just you in general?" Kyo walked up to her and tried to put his hands on her shoulders but she side stepped him and appeared in front of him.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING!" The group yelled in unison as their jaws dropped

"The one and only," Tohru took a little bow, "I figured since I want to be better than what Kyoko was I figured I had to look the part. You know get rid of the innocent bull shit, the happy go lucky attitude, and what not."

"So you figured that dying your hair would help?" Hiro asked still in awe

"That gave me the appearance of Kyoko in middle school, but since we last saw each other I've been a little busy." Tohru explained

"Doing what exactly besides dying your hair?" Uo asked

"Tattoos, looking for a job, trying to get help with fixing Kyoko's bike, the works basically." Tohru listed simply, "Which by the way is easy enough since the Red Butterfly was so feared back in the day. And you don't know how many people said that I was a ghost. It was hilarious!" Tohru started to laugh

"And you think that's funny?" Kyo asked a tad bit disgusted

"Hell yes! Which is why I got a tattoo of a butterfly dedicated to Kyoko for setting the foundation."

"Not real I hope." Hana said

"As a matter of fact I did. Two to be exact and here's proof," Tohru took off her jacket and turned to show them, "See? I don't lie do I?"

"What's with the cat?" Haru asked

"A lost love…but you don't need to here that." She said slipping on her jacket, "So now if we are done I'll see yea around." She started to walk away leaving them in a tad bit of shock.

"Wait!" Kyo called out snapping out of it, it was now or never, he thought.

Tohru turned as he came right up to her with the group at his heels, "What?"

"Um…how do I put this? Um…" Kyo was struggling

"Spill it! I have an interview to go to and I don't want to be late. So if you have something to say then say it."

"Can you please just come home? We miss you I miss you! If it's about what happened over the phone of whatever then can we talk about it? Or whatever the problem is." Kyo begged

"No, we can't. I don't want to go back and my reasons are different. I can't handle it anymore so no!" Tohru turned around but right at that moment Kyo whipped her around and before she could do anything he kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widen in shock in shock. She wanted to pull away but she couldn't or her heart was telling her to stay. What the hell is he doing? Doesn't he realize that I'm the cause of his family's problems?! She thought. Kyo broke the kiss and looked at her, "Is that what you wanted?" he asked

Tohru didn't answer but he continued, "Love, understanding, the truth? Is it?" he looked at her desperately trying to search her eyes, "You don't want to do this Tohru. I know you don't. All this," he waved his hands around her, "Is not what you wanted. The answer that I want is in here." He pulled out her journal, "Were is the key? You said that you had a hellish life Tohru. You probably think that I don't understand…that we," He pointed to the group, "don't understand. I probably do. I met your mom when I was younger. I could've saved her to after the accident. That's why I ran away too. You said that it was your fault for your mother's and your grandfather's death. But it was probably mine not your's. Please Tohru can you come home?" Kyo looked at her compelety ignoring the reaction from Uo, Hana, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Haru, and Yuki.

Tohru was now filled with different emtions and lost it, "YOU WANT ME TO COME HOME NOW?! AFTER WHAT YOU SAID! JUST LEAVE ME BE!" And she ran again.

"Now what?" Yuki asked Kyo walking up to him.

"I don't know." Was all Kyo said before walking away.


	6. Ch 5 The Journal of Her Life Unfolds p1

Me- I said I was sorry

Jeh-kun- I don't really care! Now I said type

Me- It's against the law to hold people hostages you know.

Jeh-kun- Do I have to say it again: I DON"T CARE!

Sky- do as she says please?

Anne- Yeah please?

Me- fine! Thought will be in bold, writing will be in italics, and transition will be underlined. Same thing as I've been saying for the past whatever chapters this thing is.

Chapter five 

The Journal of Her Life Unfolds

Part One

The group followed Kyo home in silence and when they reached the door they all sat down, each in their own thoughts about the events.

Uo- 

**I can't believe it…Tohru why? And Kyo…he seems to be suffering Tohru… **

Kisa- 

**Sissy what happened? Kyo is sorry for what happened. We need you sissy… **

Hiro- 

**Damn it TOHRU! This is your fault! Kisa is upset! I'm upset! Arrg! Come back damn it!**

Momiji- 

**Aww Tohru Kyo said sorry…but that's not all is it? And the key…were is it? Please Tohru's mutti help us, save your daughter. **

Haru- 

**I'm trying really hard to understand! Trying really hard not to loose it! Tohru when you said that to Kyo I wanted to loose it on both of you. Kyo you should have ran after her…Tohru you shouldn't have did that…this to us! Why must things be like this? Why? **

Yuki- 

**Kyo I never knew you suffered this much…I'm sorry so very sorry. That must have been hard for you. Tohru I didn't know how much pain you went through but we won't give up! **

Kyo- 

**Tohru damn it! I'm sorry please forgive me! Kyoko forgive me! Help me! I need help! Oh Tohru come home! **

The door opened causing everyone to jump. Kyo ran to the hallway followed by the rest of the group and he shouted, "Tohru!" but alas it was only Shigure standing in the door way with Ayame, Hatori, Rin, and Kagura.

"Aw isn't that sweet...Kyo thinks I was his beloved Tohru. I feel as pretty as a young sweet innocent flower from heaven!" Shigure went over to Kyo and rubbed his finger under his chin.

Kyo made a fist with his hands at his side while Yuki and the others were trying to get Hatori's attention, "Shigure you better stop. Something tells me that-"

But Shigure wasn't listening but stopped to look around the room, "Speaking of flowers from heaven where's ours?"

"THAT'S IT!" Kyo finally lost it. All his built up aggravation and frustration just came out on the dog of the zodiac. Before anyone of them could react Kyo had Shigure off his feet and pined against the wall with one of his hands around the dog's throat. Yuki, Haru, Hatori and Ayame tried to get Kyo to let go but to no avail. Kyo just managed to throw them off. Then he began to speak to Shigure in a tone of voice that could never be suspected to be his and everyone listened, "Listen here you fucking pile of shit. Don't you ever call her that again! You want to know where she is. Do you?! She's gone! Tohru is gone! She suffered hell and now she's practically living in it! Embracing it! And you have the nerve to come in here and act like a scum bag that you are! I am about this close," Kyo took his free hand and held his pointer and thumb about a millimeter apart, "To taking these beads," He shook his free hand that had the red and white beads on them, "To ripping them off and tearing you apart! And guess what? I can give a damn if they," He pointed to Uo and Hana, "see me! Now do we have an understanding?" Shigure saw Kyo's eyes flash and he managed a slight nod and Kyo through him on the floor. Ayame and Hatori helped Shigure up and Hatori looked at his throat, "You're going to have a mark for awhile but you'll live." Hatori concluded

"Kyo you didn't have to do that." Yuki said to his cousin

"Oh so you're defending the bastard are you?" Kyo asked turning him

"No I'm not but-"

"But what?! He has no right to call her that especially Tohru's not here to say something!" Kyo said angrily

"Since when has she ever damn it!" Yuki shouted back.

"Maybe she would now!"

"Oh yeah and lets her bring a switch blade into the house and a lead pipe why don't we and have him beat to death!"

Uo, Hana, Kisa, Haru, Rin, Momiji, Hiro, Kagura, Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure backed up way from the fighting rat and cat and Rin, Kagura, Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure turned to the rest of the group and said at the same time, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Come on and we'll explain." Haru said as they stepped into the living room.

After a few minutes of explaining what happened in the past forty-eight hours they sat in silence. Yuki and Kyo came back into the room but both of them looked ashamed. Rin was the first to speak, "So I guess this is it then huh?" the group looked at her and she continued, "For us I mean."

"I won't believe it." Kagura said, "I won't I mean there has to be some clue right? I mean as to finding out what the cause of this is?"

"Yeah but there's no key." Kyo spoke up as he pulled the black book out of his pocket, "See?" He handed the book to Kagura and she took it.

"We tried to find it behind the thing that means most to her but we couldn't find the picture of her mom so…" Momiji shrugged.

Rin took the book from Kagura and looked at it and a memory came to her:

**Why are you trying to break the curse? **

**Because I want to end the pain for you and everyone! **

**Tell me: who do you care most about in your life? **

**That's easy I care about- **

"Kyo…" Rin said in a thought sort of way

"What?" Kyo answered. But when she didn't answer he asked again, "What?!"

Rin looked at Kyo and stood up and tossed the book at him, "Don't you get it?! You're the answer! She use to care more about her mother than anything else but then that changed to you."

Everyone looked at him and realization came to their faces. Haru thought back to the second tattoo on her back:

**What's with the cat tattoo?**

**Lost love…but don't worry about that. **

"She right Kyo." Haru said

Momiji thought back to her room, "I think I might've seen a picture of something in her room with of you Kyo! Come on!" He hopped off the couch and they ran up stairs.

With in a few minutes they found a picture of Kyo with Tohru in a field of flowers, "Hey who took this picture? I thought for sure I wasn't being followed?" He looked at Shigure.

"Sorry but Tohru asked me and I couldn't resist." He replied

"Well at least you were useful for something." Kyo looked at it and thought, **I will get you to be yourself again**. With a sigh he slid the frame open and placed a picture on the desk but no key, "Damn it!"

"Oh well, did you give her anything for her birthday or Christmas maybe? White day?" Momiji asked

Kyo tried to think as he paced the room. He stopped and looked around then he saw it, the cat change holder. He had given it to her as a thank you that she accepted him in his monster form. That she didn't abandon him. He knew at the time that this was a cheap gift but inside he placed an IOU for something even better when he had more money to do something fun of her choosing. He went over to it and sure enough he pulled out a little gold key. With a shaking hand he took the book from Kisa and everyone circled around him as he fitted the key into the lock. The lock clicked open and sure enough the book cover was loose.

"I say we go down stairs and read it! What do you say?" Haru asked relived.

Everyone was too relieved to say anything but they went down stairs back to the living room.

Once they were settled Kyo began to readout loud. Once he started they heard his voice but then his voice changed into to Tohru's as he read to them:

_The story of my life _

_Entry One_

_My name is Tohru, I am an orphan. Since the day of my father's death my mom abandoned me for about two weeks. Can you believe it! Here I am four years old and she abandons a four year old to fend for herself! My grandpa said that she was really sad. Bull shit! Like I said I may have been four but not stupid! I came to a conclusion: She was sad because I didn't resemble him and that he was calling her to come to him. _

_So I decided to snap her out of it and start to talk like him. It seemed to work so I kept up the act of talking nice and polite. But really that was it; just an act. Because of that incident thirteen years ago a box was created to keep all the pain I suffered in it. It lies in my heart. Deep with in my soul. _

_But that box grew extremely on May first when my mother was in a car accident. I wasn't really sad through! Angry were more of the lines to the right path! That bitch lied to me! Said that I would never be alone! On her grave sight I was pronounced an orphan since my family didn't want me. My grandpa took me but I knew deep down it was out of pity and guilt. There was a voice that said I didn't need anyone. Being alone was much better. But unfortunately old habits are hard to break. I'd fallen into a pit of my own world. Reality slipped into hopeless optimism. So I had no other choice than to continue to be like the world was all peaches and cream. _

_After a few months through I had to leave my grandpa's house because he was remodeling the thing. My aunt and her kids were coming to live with him. But if you ask me they are going to take advantage of him for something just you wait. _

Kyo stopped reading and looked at the group. Uo was first to revive out of thought, "Why'd you stop?"

"Because I wanted to let you know that that was the first entry in this thing and to know whether I should continue."

"DUH! We didn't spend hours trying to find the damn key for nothing!"

"Ok, here we go." Kyo said.

_Entry Two _

_Let's review the facts shall we: _

_A. I was abandoned on my lying bitch of a mother's grave site _

_B. My ass of an aunt decides that she's moving in with me and my grandfather so I get to live in the woods (oh sorry for not updating but yeah that's what happened) _

_C. When I think that things are looking up (no that's not the optimism talking) I get to live with the Sohma family: Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure in their house I have to go back to my grandfathers _

_Well I'm back with the Sohmas but let me tell you what happened at my grandfather's house and why I'm writing: _

_So I get there and unpack when my aunt wants me down stairs. Ok fine nothing wrong with that right? Well I get down there and come to find that she hired a private detective to SPY on me! Can you believe it! And her daughter was all surprised and I think she was a little jealous because I was living with three unmarried men. But come on! What the hell?! And let me remind you she was the one who said that she had no room in her house to take me in on the grave sight remember! So if she was that worried then why didn't she realize that I was living in the damn woods! I mean if you didn't care to take me in your house in the first place what is the point in hiring a detective?! _

_Well my cousin who actually wants to be a detective asked if the guys did anything but my grandpa slapped him and started to say that I didn't have to stay there with him. And I started to break down. But why? Was I really upset when he started to mention my mother and father? But Yuki and Kyo to my surprise came and got me out of there. _

_Well outside Kyo was a little mad that I didn't speak up in the first place. But then he started to comfort me when I started to cry again…he's so sweet. I sometimes over hear that I'm softening their families hearts…but I think the opposite; their softening mine also. _

"Wow talk about your life in a nutshell," Haru said

"Yeah of she publishes this thing it could win a noble prize for emotion." Hiro said

"This is no time for jokes Hiro," Kisa said, "Sissy is probably somewhere hurting! Kyo can you continue please?"

Kyo nodded and read some more:

_Entry Three_

_Well yesterday was May first and to celebrate Uo, Hana, Yuki, and Kyo and I went to my mother's grave and had a picnic. It made me realize how stupid I been at the hospital, being angry. So I was really upset with guilt. It was my fault that she died. Even through I was acting all polite just to get her attention so she wouldn't be sad and leave me alone again I still meant what I said to her every morning: Come back safe. _

_Why couldn't I have said that? Just because of a stupid test that I studied all night for…why? Even though I was still mad after she died I still wanted to graduate for her. Was it because I owed her so much? Was it out of guilt that I push myself so hard that I make myself sick? So I can feel the pain she went through to support the both of us? I don't get it. Why did I have to be like this? Prentending to be something I'm not. Happy...what is the meaning of the word anyways? Kyo is seeing right through me sometimes...how does he do that? I guess I'll never know. But I have a question that I might ask him later: why did I sense regret from him when we visited mom's grave? He didn't do anything wrong. He wouldn't even look at me eithier. did I do something wrong? I guess I do cause people pain...what am I going to do? _

Kyo stopped reading and said, "That's the end of the entry...and this is all my fault."

"No it's not." Yuki said looking at his distraught cousin

"Let's take a break for a while. How does that sound?" Shigure said

The group nodded and Kagura went into the kitchen followed by Kisa, Uo, and Hana. Yuki wnet upstairs into his room with Haru and Hiro. Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame went into Shigure's office. Kyo just sat on the floor where they left him flipping through the book thinking: Where did you go Tohru? How can I make things right again? Please Kyoko help us...help me.

A/n:

Hey hey! So sorry this took to long but here is chapter five! please R&R and thanks for reading! And be ready for chapter six: The Journal of Her Life Unfolds Part Two!


	7. The Truth comes out! Tohru's Return!

Me- sigh I'm bored Jeh-kun! I don't want to write!

Jeh-kun- I can care less! Now until you finish this chapter I want you to type your heart out!

Me- Oh is that what you want? Ok! (Starts to type like mad)

Then: POP! Heart comes out of chest! And body falls on to the key board

Jeh-kun- AWWWWWWWWW! (Passes out)

I come into the room laughing my ass off

Sky- Did you really have to do that?

Anne- Yeah why did you have to do that?

Me cleaning up the fake body and replacing the key board- She shouldn't have held me hostage! And besides I had nothing better to do. (Whistles out of the room)

Sky and Anne shake their head- Well same as last chapter: Thought will be in bold, writing will be in italics, and transition will be underlined. And for the past five chapters this author owns nothing.

Jeh-kun wakes up- What happened?

Me drenched in flour- Oh nothing besides you killed me! Feel my wrath! (Laughs insanely evil)

Jeh-kun- AWWWWWW GHOST! (runs out)

Me- Ok lets roll on with this thing!

Chapter six 

Tohru's return 

The long awaited truth comes out 

Plus everyone's fed up!

Well she ran away again…this time is just like the time she ran from the boys that teased her except that there was no mom to come home too or no boy with an orange hat to come save her. In other words Tohru Honda was lost. Lost in her despair at being so stupid, lost in her confusing emotions, lost to the darkness that she traveled into her soul. Deep down she knew Kyo was telling the truth about meeting her mom, she knew that he didn't mean to let her die in that accident. She knew he was sorry…so why? Why didn't she comfort him when he told her? Why was she being like this?

At first it started out as an escape, then it turned into that maybe the lives of the Sohma family and her friends, Uo and Hana, would be better off without having to put up with her as a burden. But what was it actually? What was the main reason for her doing this to herself? Tohru looked around at the unfamiliar place. She walked to a bridge that over looked the ocean and saw her reflection in the dim light of the street lamp. Who was this girl staring back at her? Tohru started to cry and her tears ran down her face and made ripples in the water below.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered to the reflection. And she started to walk again getting deeper and deeper into the shadows of a dark ally way.

She thought back to the fight that she had with Kyo but when she did it hit her! THAT BOOK! She thought, Shit! I can't let them read that! She turned back around to be met by another person.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the girl asked

"Step aside," Tohru said

"Feisty aren't we? And who the hell do you think you are?"

"Red Shadow, daughter of the Red Butterfly. Move aside." Tohru repeated

"Well I'm Night Wing. And no I won't. This is my territory and you're on it so you're going to pay for stepping in it sweet heart." Night Wing said

"You and what army?" Tohru said reading herself but feeling a little weaker by the minute

"This army," Night Wing snapped her fingers and soon Tohru was surrounded with no where to run, "Not so tough are you? Get her."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Tohru asked out loud as she started to panic.

The group of girls started to beat her. And Tohru couldn't fight back. She fell to the ground screaming her lungs out telling the girls to stop. She wanted her mom so badly and kept crying, "Aww…dose Red Shadow want her mommy?" one of the girls teased and continued to beat her. Just then Tohru blacked out for a moment and she saw her mom, "Mom?"

"Let me help. Don't fight me ok?" Tohru nodded and soon it felt like she was a new person.

Adrenaline coursed through her body and the next thing she new the leader was on the ground begging for mercy, "Get out of here now." Tohru growled and the leader crawled away. Just as fast as the adrenaline came it left and Tohru fell to the ground. Can't stop…won't pass out…she thought. Tohru felt around and found a lead pipe and used it as a walking stick and started to head back to Shigure's house thinking, "I have to make things right again." She didn't even stop when a few people tried to help her or when it began to start to rain and crack thunder. She knew her face was all bloody and knew that one of her eyes was swollen shut, and it even felt like one of her ribs was broken, and that she might even have a big gash on her head. But she still didn't care. She had to make things right. She had to accept the fact that she deserved this gruesome beating she just had too. This was her mission, to prevent them from finding the key to her Journal that held her pains. No one should ever lay eyes on it, she thought, they don't deserve to see my past. So with all these thoughts in mind she continued the painful walk to Shigure's house.

Meanwhile- 

"Yuki you should read the next part," Kyo said handing him the black book

"No Kyo I-" Yuki started

"Please Yuki, I can't read it I just can't." Kyo said

Yuki looked at his cousin, "You flipped through it didn't you, you skipped a head right?" Kyo nodded. Yuki took the journal and wondered what could be worse than what they already read. As soon as he started to read to himself the next entry his face went white and he stared at the cat who had his head down.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Hiro asked

"Hatori you won't erase Arisas's or Hanajima's memories will you?" Yuki asked

Hatori looked at Yuki and nodded, "No I won't."

Yuki nodded and Uo gave Yuki a look, "What are you-"

"Please I will explain later. Do you trust me?"

"Yes but-" Uo started

"Arisa lets not worry about that now. Let us take one problem at a time. Please read Yuki." Hana said and Yuki nodded.

_Entry Four _

_It was gross…sickening…I couldn't believe I saw the cat's…Kyo's true form. When Master took me outside…I don't know…I saw it. It was sad but I was scared, so very scared. Kyo ran from me and I followed. As I ran I remembered painful memories and started to wonder if that form formed when the rat lied to the cat. When I reached him he was scary. And when I tried to talk to him but he said hurtful things. I turned my back on him and started to walk away but then I braved his anger and ran to him and held his arm. He tried to throw me off but I held on and told him the truth about how I felt. Then the next thing I knew I was holding a cat in my arms. I was happy but when I went to the summer house that changed…_

_It was at night I couldn't sleep so I went outside. That's when I saw him for the second time, Akito. He was hurting Momiji so without thinking I blocked Momiji from Akito. That's when he scratched me and told me of Kyo's confinement and of the 'endless banquet'. That's when I made the vow that I wouldn't let that happen. _

_After we got back I met Rin and found out that she was also trying to break the curse of the Chinese Zodiac. I tried to get some information out of her but it proved to be difficult but that day when she asked me, "Who is most important to you?" I would've answered that my mom was, but I couldn't. That night I had a nightmare. It was the day my mom would leave me forever. I tried to warn her I really did but to no avail. Why? Why must bad things happen? _

Yuki stopped reading, "That's it for number four."

Uo was about to ask about the first part when Hana said, "Don't ask. I know you're curious but one problem at a time." Uo nodded.

Yuki was about to go to another entry when there was a thump on the front door. Kyo sensing something got up and opened it. But when he did Tohru fell on to him and he transformed into his cat form.

Hearing the familiar poof noise everyone ran into the hall to see a bleach blonde haired girl with red streaks with a lead pipe lying by her side and an orange cat nudging her chin with his paw, "Tohru?" Kyo asked

"IT CAN TALK?!" Uo shouted

"TOHRU?!" The Sohma's shouted looking at the beat up form for the girl on the ground

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET HER INSIDE!" The orange cat shouted. And with that Yuki and Haru picked Tohru up carefully and lead her on the couch in the living room. And feeling that familiar feeling Kyo grabbed his cloths and ran upstairs.

Kyo jumped to the landing and ran into the living room to find Hatori looking over her injuries. "What's the verdict?" Haru asked

"It seems she's suffering from a concussion from the blows to the head, broken ribs, might be blind in her right eye because it was like bleeding when I opened her swollen eye. Basically in a nutshell she's a complete mess."

Kyo went over to her and stroked her hair. Tohru moved a little and opened her one good eye, "Kyo?" she asked

"Don't talk. It'll be ok." He said softly but Uo shoved him and said, "Don't touch her!"

"Arisa!" Hana said restraining her friend, "Don't say things like that! Stop!"

"But he hurt her! I knew there was something screwy about him! Let me go!"

"No!" Hana was almost loosening her grip when

"STOP DAMN IT!" They all looked at Tohru who managed to somehow sit up but she was wincing in pain. "Tohru lay back." Hatori said

"No," Tohru said as she tried to get up. She managed to stand up a little but her face went white and she started to see spots and quickly grabbed on to the arm of the couch and held her rib cage, "Sissy please don't hurt yourself even more." Kisa begged while walking over to Tohru and hugged her arm, "Please listen to Hatori and sit back down."

"Sorry kiddo but not until I have a talk with Arisa," Tohru looked at Uo

"Yeah well what do you want to say huh?" Uo managed to get out of Hana's grip and shot Tohru a look of anger, "Why didn't you tell us? Why did you let this thing," Uo pointed to Kyo, "Hurt you? I'm trying really hard to understand Tohru I really am. What the hell is going on?!"

Tohru tried to stand up straighter but as she did she started to cough badly and her face went even whiter, "Don't call Kyo a thing!" she yelled at Uo, "Kyo and the Sohma's did a lot for me in the past two years! They have taken care of me! Kyo has taken care of me!"

"Yeah well he hurt you! He hurt Kyoko! We read your journal Tohru! Oh and lets not forget you bailed on him when he told you about murdering your mother!" Uo turned to hit Kyo but somehow adrenaline returned and Tohru took the blow for Kyo. Uo stared at Tohru who blocked her punch, "So what now you're protecting him?"

Tohru looked Uo in the eye and Uo saw how blood shot the good eye was, "Yes I am. I protect the ones I love."

"Why?" Uo's fist was still in Tohru's hand and the Sohmas and Hana were watching the intense scene and Kyo was still in shock. Tohru again felt the adrenaline leaving her and quickly took her hand that held Uo's fist and held her ribs. She fell to both knees and started to cough out blood, "Tohru!" Kyo knelt down along with the rest of the group, "Why?" Tohru repeated Uo's question, "Because I love him that's why! It wasn't your fault Kyo. It really wasn't." Tohru took her hand and rubbed Kyo's cheek gently, "There was nothing you could've done. It was my fault for everything. All I do is cause problems…the reason I ran away was because I was confused. I felt trapped. Then it turned into that I didn't want Akito to hurt you guys anymore then-"

"Tohru please stop talking. Hatori called an ambulance just sleep please don't talk anymore." Kyo said

"Kyo please let me say what I need to say." Kyo nodded and she continued, "Let me see the book…" Kisa handed Tohru the journal and Tohru started to get up again but Kyo held her back down, "What are you doing? You can't get up."

"Watch me!" Tohru once again stumbled to get up and limped to the kitchen followed by the rest of the group. She went to the sink and leaned on the counter over it, "What are you doing?" Uo asked

"This," Tohru showed them a lighter and she set the journal on fire. She dropped the book in the sink as it slowly began to turn into ashes.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?!" Hiro shouted

Everyone looked at her and Tohru began to feel faint. Kyo sensing that Tohru was about to loose her balance ran and caught her.

"Nothing is wrong with burning your property. Besides why read when you have the person right in front of you?" Tohru asked and smiled a little and Kyo saw that this one was actually her real smile, "You're smiling." He said

"Yes I guess I am."

"OH TOHRU!" and he began to cry. Then without warning Tohru sat up a little and kissed him.

The Sohmas, Uo, and Hana awed as they kissed. But the first happy moment in awhile was ruined when, "Hey wait a second I didn't call an ambulance." Hatori said

"WHAT?!" shouted the group

"I thought you did." Kyo said

"I tried to but the phone was dead."

"Damn it!" Kyo and Yuki said at the same time.

"Kyo, Yuki, it's fine really." Tohru said trying to stand up again

"Oh no you don't." Kyo said grabbing one of Tohru's arms around his neck, "You are not standing alone this time and you're going back to the couch. Besides it's not ok that there is no ambulance."

"But Kyo, Hatori is a doctor. What they would do to me at a hospital is exactly what Hatori can do here. Besides I already know what I have." Tohru said laying back down on the couch.

"Oh really…ok what do you think is wrong Tohru?" Uo asked a little amused that Tohru was going back to her old self.

"Easy! I have a gash on my head, broken ribs, um…my eye is swollen shut so can someone please bring me and ice pack." Tohru said. Yuki ran out of the room and came back out, "Thanks!" She took it and put it over her swollen eye, "And besides if I went I wouldn't be able to tell you the truth and also they would have done what I'm doing now: laying down and trying to relax."

"What's the truth about?" Rin asked curiously

"That the book you were reading was fake." Tohru said simply, "Well I really shouldn't say all of it was. It was more half and half." She said as an after thought

"Repeat the first part please." Hiro said straining his ears to listen again

"It was fake." Tohru repeated

"That's what I thought you said. Now let me say this: YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WE SEARCHED FOR THAT DAMN KEY TO END UP WITH YOU SAYING IT WAS ALL FOR NOTHING?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DAMN IT!"

"Hiro stop it!" Kisa said trying to restrain him from jumping on top of Tohru

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT KISA! I'M FED UP WITH THIS IDIOTCY!" Hiro yelled trying to break free of Kisa's grip

Kisa also couldn't take it anymore. When Momiji, Kyo, Yuki, and Haru tried to help Kisa she took the matter into her own hands and yelled back, "HIRO I SAID ENOUGH!" and the room went quiet and Hiro stopped struggling to break free and looked at her.

"You're not the only one fed up around here! You want to know what I'm fed up with? I'm fed up with you flying off the handle!" Kisa yelled. Everyone had their jaws open and everything. This was the first time they seen Kisa mad. But things only got worse:

"Oh yeah?! I'm fed up with you protecting her!" Hiro pointed to Tohru, "It's always sissy and sissy that!"

"Don't yell at Kisa!" Haru said

"Yeah!" Momiji yelled back

Soon everyone was in an up roar! Every built up emotion was flying off the handle and Tohru couldn't take much more of it, "SHUT UP!"

The room went silent and their faces fell to looks of shame, "Let me explain."

She made a motion to sit and they sat on the floor, "When I wrote that I wasn't myself. That book that you all read was my back up book. But even those entries some weren't true. It was just away to vent some of my feelings out. The real journal is here," Tohru pointed to her heart, "this is where the real entries are kept. The images are here," she pointed to her head, "Inside my head; in other words my memories and my soul." Tohru heaved a sigh.

"Are you going to tell us?" Kyo asked

"Why do you think I came back?" Tohru asked, "I remembered that you should me the book but…" Tohru shrugged her shoulders, "I was too late. That's why I burned it."

"So you're going to come clean?" Uo asked leaning forward

"Yes I am. But I will ask you to not interrupt and to skip ahead by trying to ask questions. Do we have an agreement?" Tohru asked and everyone nodded, "Good. This story is in three parts: A begging, middle, and an end. Our life does not start when we are born but it starts with our parents. The life they lived affects the way we turn out. Their emotions that they carry affects the way we think of how the world is…it took me awhile to figure that out but I'm getting ahead of myself as you can see. I'm going to tell you the story of Kyoko and how she met Katsuya."

"Why are you telling us that? I thought you were going to tell us about you?" Hiro asked

"Hiro just listen please! Continue sissy." Kisa said

Tohru nodded, "Once upon a time…"

A/n:

Well I made Tohru return but now the real truth comes out! WOOO! Talk about a plot twist and cliffy! Ok let me know what you want so here are your choices:

A) Should I make another story to go with this? Like a part to story seprately

B) Should I add another chapter and contiue with this story?

Or

C) End the story right here

Your choice! By all means if you have another idea or suggestion please feel free to message me by going to my profile and select 'send message' or as always review! Remember my motto: I accept all criticism!


	8. Tail of Katsuya and Kyoko: Beginnings

Hey, hey sorry this took so long but most people wanted me to continue instead of starting a new story! So here it is!

A/N- This is going to be in story tell form from Tohru's POV for the most part. And spoilers

Chapter Seven 

The reason for the things she does: 

The tail of Katsuya and Kyoko 

Beginnings 

As I started to tell the story of my mother and father I could tell that the Sohmas, Uo, and Hana were being just a tad bit skeptical. Kinda like if I was going to lie to them. Which I had assured them that I wasn't…but then again I do deserve their doubt for the way I had been acting these past few days. I had the memory in my head as clear as day as I started with my tail.

When I was young and around the time my dad died I was trying really hard to understand the fact of why. Why was she depressed? Why was she being neglectful? What did I do wrong? Sure I was only four years old but that didn't mean that I didn't understand what was going on. I tried to get the answer out of my grandfather. I can still remember my exact words: Is she disappointed because I don't resemble Dad? Will Mom become happy if I become the same as him?

Yeah…those were my exact words. So I tried to search for the answers. Well my mom wasn't home mentally I should say so I found her diary with pictures in it and I made up my mind and ran to my room and started to read what she wrote:

Kyoko's Dairy- 

_Do I honestly give a flying fuck what day it is? No I don't because who really gives a pile of horse shit in the first place and you know what? Why do I even bother keeping a fucking dairy any way? I mean no one really cares! I'm lucky if my parents greet me good morning. _

_Well any who once again I did get the usual: GET OUT YOU'RE A DISGRACE! Compliment from my wonderful father and of course my mother (ever clueless) says: Why are you doing this too us? I reply: I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN INTO THIS FAMILY! Nothing special just the usual way things were. _

_Well that's just about the story of my life and just like the fucking way I normally cope I decided to ride my bike. Ha ha ha ha ha…why do I honestly feel like that actually helps?_

_Well I guess I should get going to school? Again why do I even care…I have no clue. _

_Later Today I guess (don't give a flying shit from hell!)_

_OH MY FUCKING GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS COULD HAPPEN TO ME! _

_Ok so I walk into school and of course since I'm not wearing the uniform required (which again isn't my life based on: Why should I give a flying fuck one way or another?) the teachers are like: How dare you and we are going to call your parents and basically ranting on and on and on. So I get pissed off and throw a chair at the one teacher and totally off the wall saying go right ahead they won't come it's not like they give a shit one way or another. Really as far as I'm concerned I could die and they wouldn't say too things about it._

_But then this one teacher he asked me a question: Why? Why am I so angry? _

_And I totally flipped out on him. It's like he let me vent…all those feelings that was locked up inside of me came out. He let me cry it out. How did I get this way? I had asked. Why did I turn out like this? _

_Well after I started to break down he took my hand and started to walk me out of the school and introduced himself as: Katsuya Honda. _

_Ok now here are my thoughts on this matter as he was pulling me out the door: _

_What the fuck? _

_He's a fucking teacher! _

_Is he going to get in trouble? (not that I care it was his choice) _

_The first place he took me was to a diner and I asked him if he was looking for some fun. And his reply was: you do seem fun Miss No Eyebrows. And what I learned was that Ramen was delicious. That was the first time I laughed as we ate together. _

_A few days later (I really wish I now knew what day it was…oh well) _

_After getting to know this weird teacher I thought he was just playing around with me; with the polite talk and all but I'm confused…why do I have these weird feelings inside of me all of a sudden? Then the answer came to me: I'm falling for him. _

_He told me that the internship was over and that he was leaving. So he took me some place fun…The sea. Today I made a promise to him that I would go to high school and work hard. _

_Next week (when am I going to learn to get a fricking calendar…what use would it be anyway?) _

_Sorry I didn't write (wow I'm apologizing to a book…have I lost it?) I've been in the hospital. _

_I got into some fight with the gang because I wanted to back out and start a new life. I failed him completely and to make matters worse my joyful wonderful best couple since Kenshin and Kaoru (yeah best I could come up with) well they decided to kick me out._

_My father's words were exactly as I pictured them to be: I disown you. If you want to live then live if you want to die then go ahead. _

_Then he came: Katsuya Honda. He wanted to come and ask me for my hand in marriage. Can you believe it? Why wasn't I born earlier? Why? _

The Sohmas Living- 

When I was done with the first part I found Momiji in my lap as a bunny, I guess I was too into telling the story I hadn't realized he had hugged me. And the rest of the Sohmas were on the floor and Uo and Hana were just sitting I imagine Uo was trying really hard to hold back the shock that the Sohmas transform when being hugged by the opposite sex (with the exception of themselves of course). Well needless to say I was kind of uncomfortable by the silence and heaved a sigh of stress. Kisa got up from her spot next to Hiro and sat down next to me to hug my uninjured arm, "Its ok sissy."

"No it's not." I replied, "I shouldn't have gone off the way I did."

"Tohru you don't have to go on you know. You could wait 'til morning." Kyo said

"No I started this and I'm going to finish it." I said he was about to argue with me and I gave him a look and he closed his mouth.

"So remind me again why you are telling us this." Hiro said

I shook my head, "I'm getting to that don't jump ahead."

"Yeah so shut it so she can explain something else to us." Uo said to him

"Arisa calm down remember what I said one problem at a time." Hana replied giving Uo a look

"Besides that part is not up to me to explain. That would be up to them." I said tilting my head to Sohmas. Uo nodded and they all waited for me to go on.


	9. Katsuya and Kyoko part 2: Middles

Chapter Eight 

The tail of Katsuya and Kyoko part 2 

Middles 

Kyoko's Dairy- 

_Well we got married and I could tell that must of his family disapproved of me with the exception of his father. He welcomed me with open arms and was actually like the Dads I saw on TV all the time._

_We brought a house by the sea and let me tell you it awesome! _

_The seasons came and went and before I knew it for some reason I was sick all the time so as to not worry Katsuya I'm going to the hospital. _

_The next day- _

_HOLY SHIT! OH MY GOD! This is awful so very very awful! I'm pregnant! What am I going to do? What's Katsuya going to say? I-I- can't handle this. Having a human being coming out of my body. What if…what if the same thing happens to it like what happened to me? Why? Why did I say that to my mother that I wish she never had me? What was going to happen if the child says that to me? Oh my god what am I going to do? I hear Katsuya's car I have to tell him…wish me luck (again you can't talk can you?) _

_A few months later- _

_Sorry (why did I apologize to a book?) I haven't been writing. Kind of been busy around here. I broke down when I told him but Katsuya but he talked some sense into me and so now we just had our first baby and it's a GIRL! Her name is Tohru. She is sooooooooooooooooooooo cute! I will be the best mom ever! I won't let anything hap- got to go she's crying! Ahhhhhh why am I still writing! _

_Ok sometime has pasted so not caring about the date then again have I ever? _

_Katsuya went away on business trip but when Tohru and I talked to him he didn't sound too good but he said not to worry about it. I'm teaching Tohru how to cook (yeah she's only four but who cares? As long as we have fun! And it helps her learn how to read). She's a faster learner too. I expect Katsuya home in the next few days who knows how Tohru can surprise him with a meal. _

_THE HELL WITH THE DATE! – _

_MY LIFE IS OVER! JESUS CHRIST! NOTHING MATTERS ANY MORE! I CAN GIVE A SHIT! HE SAID HE WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME! THAT LOUSY BASTARD LIED! WHY? WHY DIDN'T HE GO TO THE DOCTORS? WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE? KATSUYA!!!! _

In the Sohma's Living room (Tohru's POV)- 

"She wrote no more after that…" I said. The memory of that day was too hard to bear but I kept this to myself for far too long. It was evident that they had tears in their eyes. Kyo tried to tell me to stop because to him I guess I was about to break down too; but I couldn't.

"If that's all that was in the dairy then…" Hiro didn't go on. Kisa still clung to my uninjured arm as if to comfort me and I sighed again, "There's still one more section. I told you the Beginning, Middle, and now it's going to be the End and that is were it's from my actual memory," I sat up straighter and started for the final time of this unhappy ending, "You have heard of my mother and father's story from the time they met to the time of my father's death," I could tell that they sat up straighter as if memorized by the story, "Now it's time to see these events unfold from my eyes. This part is crucial as to why I act the way I do or did for the circumstances of the way things turned out these past few days. I'm going to start at the phone conversation and the funeral and the events leading up to Yuki and Shigure finding me in a tent." I took a sigh and began once more.


	10. Questions are Answered Unhappy Endings

Hey hey! Ok now that we have reached the tail end of Tohru's little tail I just wanted to let you know that there will be MAJOR SPOILERS! So happy reading. Flash backs will be in bold now and in Tohru's POV!

Chapter Nine 

Unhappy Endings 

The Questions are answered 

**I can still remember it clear as day. It was breakfast time and my mom was in a happy mood until the dreaded phone call. It got silent and before I knew it we were out of the house. **

**I didn't fully comprehend what was going on but I understood most of it. My father's cold had gotten worse and when one of his co-workers found him he had died. We were at his funeral and my mother was devastated beyond belief. I can still remember what my relatives had said to us that day. They had said that my mother was neglectful and that she was using him as a toy. **

**After my father was burned we had to go to his office and she had a full blown melt down but that only got worse when we went back home. **

**It was the first time my grandfather on my mother's side called the house. I didn't know what he was saying but my mom's voice sound horrible almost in a trans type deal. I forget exactly what she had said but whatever it was; it made her slam the receiver down. **

**That is the last time I saw her talk. She was broken. Broken in spirit; to put it straight forward she was a shadow of her former self. At times she didn't even come home and I was left to fend for myself. But one day she got up and left saying she was going to go to my father to meet him again. That's when I knew I had to do something. **

**I thought back to the funeral…some of my relatives had said that I don't resemble my father and because of that I wouldn't be of any comfort to my mother. My grandfather wasn't any help the last time I had asked him questions. So I took matters into my own hands and began to talk like him. **

**I understood from the time I created the illusion that it was a lie. I knew that my relatives were right that there was no resemblance at all between me and my father. I thought that if he was playing an evil game trying to get to my mother then I could do the same thing. **

**I sat in front of the door waiting for her. It felt like hours before she would arrive. So I fell asleep waiting. Then out of nowhere the door flew open and I saw her. She was panting and she tried to say something but I said something my dad would've, "Welcome Home." So she flew herself on me and hugged me to death saying sorry over and over. I had beaten my dad at his own game. **

End flashback- 

"So you did that…all this because you wanted your mother to stay?" Hiro asked quietly

"Yes." I couldn't believe that I said that word so easily so simply.

"Why?" Uo asked

"I had already explained that."

"But enlighten us more." Hana said

The Sohmas leaned forward a little bit and looked at me. Their faces telling me to go on…begging me.

I sighed, "Because I didn't want to be left behind. I wanted to reassure myself that I would do anything. So I easily used my father as a scapegoat; as a villain. I would've broken any promise just as long as I wouldn't be alone. It was a very selfish thing and very stupid," My breathing became shallow for some reason but I fought to make it look like nothing but when I did my ribs started to hurt again, "After she came in the door she promised never to leave me. Only for work she said. And I was perfectly fine with that. I had her back she acknowledged my existence and that's all I wanted," I closed my eyes and for a moment I felt like their presence; my mother and father watching me. I saw their faces and they were pleading as if to say sorry. I opened them again, "At least until May 1st."

**Flashback- **

**I had a test to study for the pervious night but unfortunately I studied all night and over slept. I never said be safe. A teacher came in the room and called me out and then we took off. I didn't even realize that Uo and Hana were following me. **

**When we arrived at the hospital they had told me that she died in a traffic accident. The truck didn't stop and she spun out and it was too late for her to hit the brakes. So I was left alone…**

**My 'family' if you want to call them well they argued but not in a good way. They didn't want me…they made up excuses and they wanted me to get married! They were willing to give me to a total strange instead of just taking me in. **

**Well it was finally decided that I would stay at my Grandfather's house. And I said that I would take care of my own education and living expenses. Four months later my Grandfather decided to renovate the house because my aunt decided to live with us so he was going to stay with her until the renovation was completed. And that was when I decided to live in a tent… **

End Flashback- 

"I still can't believe you did that. Why didn't you just ask us?" Uo asked

"I wouldn't have mined you living with us." Hana replied

"Because I didn't want to be a burden and besides after I moved into the tent I too became broken." I looked away and the tears I held in I couldn't hold in anymore, "I was alone. My mom was gone. I fell into his trap."

"Whose?" Momiji asked putting his bunny head on my chin, "Whose trap Tohru?"

"My dad's, it was so easy that over time I still blamed him. I fell into my own trap with the polite talk; the mimicking became second nature like riding a bike. But he was just buying time. I thought that he wanted me to stay up all night worrying about studying. This test that I stayed up for counted so much that if I failed then I failed the class. So I thought that he must've put something in my head that would make me stay up all night for and that I would have to over sleep and that he would cause the accident and he would win.

"Well I was so broken that I don't know what I would do. I was alone and depressed. I became a stranger to myself. There were times that I thought about going to them. Each passing blessed day I played the naïve, innocent, bubble-headed, happy go lucky girl just to hide the fact as to what I did at night."

"But you seemed so fine in the day." Uo replied

I stood up so suddenly that Momiji fell off and he took his cloths and ran out of the room and Kisa jumped and Kyo ran forward to try to sit me back down, "DON'T YOU GET IT?! IT WAS AN ACT! A-C-T! ACT!" Uo sat stunned and no one else said a word.

"But you acted all peaches and cream. That was your fault." Hiro finally pointed out.

"I think I get that duh! I made that illusion I might as well be a creator of my own little world! Just call me God and be done with it!" I tried to stand up straighter and then a sharp pain went through my body and I quickly grabbed hold of the nearest thing which was Kyo who steady me, "Thanks," I said

"No problem but calm down ok?" Kyo asked

"Yeah sure, sorry Arisa I don't know what happened."

"No problem. So what did you do at night?"

I sat back down as soon as Momiji came back in the room and he sat next to Kisa on the couch.

"I did this kind of stuff that I was doing in the past few days. I got involved in some bad people and well you could see were it landed me in," I ran my uninjured hand through my blonde with blood red highlighted hair, "Basically to sum it up Uo can explain the kind of trouble that occurred."

"Wait are you trying to say that you got mixed up with scum that I got mixed up in?" Uo asked sitting up.

"Yes but the only reason I managed to hide it from you was because that the hair color I have now was originally a wig. This is not a wig now." I ran my fingers through my hair again as they stared in awe.

"So you did gang stuff and what not?" Kyo asked

"Yes I did. That was at night…but at school I played the care free innocent piece of work. Playing up on my mother's wish for me to graduate from high school."

"Do you still want to graduate sissy?" Kisa asked

I thought for a moment. Do I still want to? I dropped out the morning after my grandfather died figuring what's the point. Did I want to still live this kind of life?

"Miss Honda?" Yuki's voice broke my train of thought

"What?" I asked trying to shake myself out of the revere

"Do you still want to graduate?" He repeated the question

"I don't know anymore…" I said

"Oh…" Kisa said sadly, "What will you do sissy?"

"I don't know to be honest."

"Well can you finish your story?" Hiro asked

"What else do you want to know? Basically everyone knows what happened and how Yuki and Shigure found me in the tent." I had mildly surprised that he was able to keep his tone light

"I am curious as to what made you snap when your grandfather died. And also the fact how you give advise to people about how you should appreciate things in life and well…" I could see that Hiro was choosing his words carefully.

"Go ahead and say it." I said

"You want me to say what I'm thinking?" He asked a little surprised

"Yes if you want then I'll say it for you." I replied with a smile

"No you go ahead." He offered

"What are you two saying?" Uo asked and the rest of the Sohmas looked at us

"What Hiro is getting at is that I'm a hypocrite." I replied

"HIRO!" They shouted

"What she said it not me!" He replied looking frustrated

"Don't think that about sissy!" Kisa said

"Kisa its ok," I started

"No Tohru it is not ok!" Kyo shouted

"Kyo," I said in a warning tone and gave him a look, "I said its ok because it's true. I am a hypocrite and the proof is sitting in front of your face. In fact what happened in the past few days is true."

Kyo bowed his head and the rest of the Sohmas went quite. Uo and Hana looked at me and Kagura spoke for the first time, "Would you mind telling us what happened leading up to now?"

I sighed and looked at her and said, "That's why I came back. Not only to say that the journal was bogus at least most of it was. But to unveil the contents of the box in my heart."

"Box?" They said at the same time and just stared at me.

"Can we see it?" Kisa asked innocently making me wish that I was that innocent again. She came over and sat on my lap and carefully hugged me and I hugged her back. I could've sworn that I saw the Sohmas smile at the two of us, "I'm sorry Kisa but I did show it to you. Something that you shouldn't have seen me act or do for that matter."

"When did you show me?" Kisa asked

"The day that you first seen me after my grandfather died. And you got a sneak peak when my bitc- I mean my aunt called."

"Ok Tohru one: nice save," Uo said and I smiled weakly and she continued, "Cat boy and Prince already explained that to us but please tell us everything the day your grandpa died up to now."

I nodded and began the story once more, "I will tell you everything from the time of how the day started to the time I sit before you now…My thoughts and feelings will be included as well."

"How does this relate to your parents story?" Hiro asked

"I told you before our stories don't start with our birth but with our parents. Their actions and the things they did influence what we become. In other words destiny."

I began the final part of this unhappy ending as I did I fought to keep the pain done and fought the need to cry but it was becoming a losing battle.

**Flashback-**

**I had a nightmare the previous night and a demon sent me into isolation because of all the crimes I committed. The charges that were brought against me were the fact that I caused my mothers death and the pain that the Sohma family has suffered since I moved into Shigure's house. The demon was the feeling of Blame the first of my many demons that was trapped in the box since the time of my own abandonment when my mother fell into her depression. Then the demon of Worry brought forth a premonition of my Grandfather's house being burned down and him coming out on a stretcher. **

**After falling into the pit I woke up into a panic and called his house to fine that he was ok. We decided that I would stop by to visit since I hadn't seen him in a while but that wasn't meant to be. **

**Even though after the talk with my Grandfather I still couldn't shake the feeling of blame and worry and for some reason I had many of these nightmares; each one getting worse and worse with each passing day. I didn't know what was causing them. It was as if my box was breaking. **

**Well it was finally lunch time when a teacher came bursting in saying to turn on the television. What I saw I couldn't believe…it was the premonition was coming true. I didn't believe it until the announcer said the street address: 452 Cherry Blossom Drive; my Grandfather's house. **

**As soon as I asked the teacher if what I heard was correct I bolted to the door. I was being restrained by Arisa and Hana. The classroom was in an uproar and I tried to throw them off of me. It was then that for a split second the demon of Anger took over that I succeeded at ran out of the building. **

**I wasn't aware that Yuki, Kyo, Arisa, and Hana were following me all I wanted to focus on was to get to the house in time and try to save him…but when I got there it was too late. **

**Just like in my dream I saw him come out on the stretcher…the fire chief let me by the blockade and I ran to my Grandfather pleading while crying on his chest not to leave me hoping for dear mercy that he would revive…praying that he was hearing me. But I felt the chief's hand on my shoulder as he said that he threw his back out and got trapped under the beam…and they were too late to save him. **

**I was only vaguely aware of Kyo leading me back to the house. It was when I was drinking the warm tea that Kyo gave me that the truth hit home…I was finally alone. No dad, no mom, no grandpa, and no family to speak of. I doubt anyone on my mother's side of the family knew I existed or was still alive for that matter. **

**When the others arrived I got a phone call from my 'aunt' that moved to America with my cousin that wanted to be a detective. And well that was the final straw…**

**It turns out that she only wanted the Will and the only reason that she moved in was to make sure that I wouldn't steal it. The nerve of her to say such things! We got in the fight about my mother and that she had screwed tons of men before she was with my dad and that I would do the same thing…in other words be the Red Butterfly. I told her I could be five times worse than what Kyoko ever was…she said that she would have child services came and bring me too her. But in order to do that she would have to have parental authority well I told her she could go burn in hell because she had no authority. My exact words to her were: I would show her as much authority as I show the ground which I spit on. And that I deemed myself an orphan as of 12:30pm when grandpa came out of that burning house. **

**Well after that I got off the phone and ran away. The demon of Anger took over again and told me to go to my old house and break in. Well I did and it told me to look for a box. Well after a while I got aggravated and I took the nearest thing and chucked it at the wall which was my mother's picture. I used my anger to find what I was looking for…my mother's past or should I say the Red Butterfly's past. I took the contents and left the house…the voice vanished and I was off to start a new life. And it was all thanks to my lovely aunt to cut the thread that kept me in control. **

End Flashback-

"What exactly are these demons?" Hatori asked

"It's feelings I guess…I don't know really…" I said trying to keep in control of my tears

"Oh," He replied

"So these 'demons' formed when you were four years old?" Hiro asked

"Yes. Fear, Anger, Abandonment all formed when my mother went into depression. I kept this box shut for so long that I guess it just decided to burst. In fact it might've started to open when…" I thought back to the past few months…then it hit me, "Thats right! Rin you did it!" I said pointing to Rin

"What the hell?! What did I do?!" she asked astounded

"Remember when you asked me that question: 'Who means the most to me?' I would've answered my mother. But then I couldn't…I had that nightmare were I could've saved her to warn her but I couldn't. Blame and guilt came back. That's what started it I think but I don't know…Now I know the answer. And it's very simple. He's in this room. The cat of the zodiac Kyo." I tried to get up but Kyo got up and tried to sit me back down, "Hello you're injured remember?"

"I just wanted to take this stupid jacket off because it's a tad bit hot in here." I answered innocently

He shook his head and carefully turned me around. I could feel the heavy leather jacket come off my uninjured arm and he then carefully twisted me back so that I now faced him and he slid the rest off my injured arm and I smiled and took him by surprised by kissing him on the lips. I could feel the eyes of every person in the room on us but I didn't care. Right now the only person keeping me here in the room right now was him, Kyo.

Kyo's POV- 

**Huh? What's going on? I-I thought she hated my guts for what happened. Oh yeah that's right she apologized and all but this was unexpected. **

Tohru's POV- 

I felt him relax and kissed me back if heaven was like this then I say I died after the blows to the head or maybe all of this was some kind of dream, hopefully these past few days was a dream. Out of no where a flash went off causing me and Kyo to jump and we turned to see Shigure holding a camera laughing his ass off, "I couldn't help myself! That was too good! This is great dirt." I could see Kyo was fuming; everyone else was standing back away from Shigure and Kyo, "YOU STUPID PERVERTED DOG! WHAT THE HELL!"

I couldn't help myself but laugh too. Everyone took their eyes off of Shigure and Kyo now turned to me. Kyo immediately turned to me as I tried to steady myself. Sure my ribs were broken and hurting like hell but I didn't care. I felt great as if a heavy burden was almost gone.

"Tohru you ok there?' Kyo asked quietly

"Never better Kyo…never better." He steadied me back into my seat and everyone else came back over, "If you don't mind would finish the story?" Hiro asked

"Sure no problem it's not that long now," I squeezed Kyo's hand, "But then you have to tell me what happened here."

**Flashback- **

**The first thing I had to do was to drop out of school and I took care of that. It was so easy too. Wouldn't you believe that after years of never being heard from that the name could still cause fear in people. **

**Well after that I started to walk to a parlor to get a little memento. That's when I bumped into Kyo, Yuki, Arisa, and Hana. Then a few minutes later Kisa, Hiro, Haru, and Momiji. **

**You guys tried to convince me to come back home and talk but I wouldn't listen. Arisa tried by force but needless to say she failed. So I gave a warning and went off. **

**After the tattoos I decided to look for a different job and found one at the club near my house. So I wanted to try it out…plan B was to go to Kyoto and look there. **

"Pause rewind and freeze…you were going to go as far as to Kyoto just to try and escape from yourself?" Arisa asked

"Ok even that I have argue with you." Hana said

"Hey I told you I was sick of the charade and I wanted it to end. I was already going off the deep end why not take it all the way." I shrugged my shoulders gently to show my point, "Besides that was plan B anyway…plan C was to escape the country completely and go somewhere else."

"Were would you go sissy?" Kisa asked

"I don't know. Wonder around here and there. See the sites and what not. If I got bored cause mayhem and chaos. The works."

"That is the most idiotic idea that was ever thought of!" Hiro, Arisa, and Kyo shouted at me.

"Hey my choice not yours." I said

"She does have a point. Even though I can't picture our precious innocent flower of happiness and joy causing mass mayhem and chaos." Was Shigure's comment

"HOW MANY-" I put a hand over Kyo's mouth and winked at him. He nodded and I took my hand off and whispered to Kyo so that only he could hear, "I can handle this."

And to Shigure, "Who honestly says I'm innocent? Compared to me and Kisa on a scale of one to ten Kisa beats me by a million to zip. I haven't been innocent since the day my mother died and who knows what I've been up to since you found me in a tent."

"What are you implying?" He asked me blushing a little bit and I could see his nose was about to bleed.

I got up and limped over to him and whispered so that only he could here, "This and that and a little more of that. Flowed by a tad bit more seduction. I guess when you listened to the phone conversation my aunt was right. But not to the extent that my mother did." I turned to sit back down and when I did I smiled angelically to him and he fell backwards off his seat; his nose bleeding like a faucet.

Hatori looked down and said, "He'll be fine."

"What did you say to him?" Kyo asked astounded

"Oh nothing much besides a taste of his own perverted medicine." I replied and when I saw his confused face I added, "In other words I gave him something to actually think about."

Kyo looked at me funny and then realization dawned on him, "Tohru!"

"What I didn't do anything jeeze get the head out of the gutter." I said playfully slapping him.

"So you didn't."

"No"

"You would never."

"Unless you want me too; but I'll save the best for you only."

"When you're better."

"Fine." I pouted and snapped my fingers

"I don't even want to know." Said Yuki out of nowhere a nod of the head was followed by everyone else expect of Kisa who asked, "What are they talking about Hiro?" And Hiro slapped his head.

"Anyway…back to the story." I coughed a tad bit embarrassed

**Flashback- **

**Well I got the job and I ran off to find a mechanic to fix my mom's bike that sat all rusted and dusty but with no such luck. So being really bored I decided to get my hair dyed and then after that I wanted to ask my boss if I could start early that's when I ran into Arisa, Hana, Kyo, Yuki, Hiro, Momiji, Kisa, and Haru. **

**Well needless to say the least I felt a tap on my shoulder I didn't turn around when the person asked me if there was anything to eat but I was already pissed off and told the brat to go away not even realizing it was Momiji. Well then finally when he cried to Kyo did I realize that they had tracked me down. **

**So now even more pissed off Kyo yelled at me and said that he would beat the shit out of me and I laughed and challenged him. Without turning around I sensed his fist coming at me and I blocked and with our noses touching I said, "Hello Kyo." Caught off guard I flung him back toward the bystanders. **

"How did you manage to do that?" Hiro asked

"That's what I was wondering. How did you do that Miss. Honda?" Yuki asked

"Oh my god! Isn't the answer obvious?" I asked exasperated

Everyone tilted their head and looked at me confusion written all over their faces, "Would you like to enlighten us Tohru?" Hana asked

I slapped my head and took a deep breath, "Ok let me spell it out ok. It's time for math now. One martial artist plus one martial artist equals two martial artists right?" they nodded their but I could tell they still weren't getting it oh my god it is really that obvious that it's flying over their heads, "Come on people think!"

"Just tell us god damn you!" Hiro yelled

"Jesus Christ! Hello anyone one home?! You have two fighting boys that go all out on each other and then you have me! Kyo! Yuki! Weren't you paying attention to my moves that I used?" I said starting to get aggravated. I saw their blank faces and stood up but winced a little, "Kyo stand up please."

"No way I know where this is going and not to mention you're still injured." He said standing up trying to make his point

"I don't rightly give a damn." I tried to think about a good way to lose his temper.

"Tohru I said no."

"Again I don't give a damn you pussy ass cat."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me! Oh wait you don't want to embarrass yourself again especially in front of half your family because Yuki is bad enough."

"Tohru if you're trying to make me loose my temper good luck because I could never with you and refuse too." Kyo declared

"Fine then I'll have to force you." I said starting to get into position hoping that Yuki or someone will recognize it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw them thinking.

"Tohru what are you-" But he didn't finish as I moved forward.

He held his hand up to block my fist colliding with his face but that left his stomach right open. I took my leg and tried to aim for his legs to knock him off guard but then he block it with his other hand then with a smirk I whipped my hand out of his grasp and flipped him, "There now did some of those moves look familiar?"

"Wait a second. You didn't." Haru said  
"Didn't what?" I asked innocently

"I get it now…You combined some of Kyo's moves and Yuki's moves together. Yuki's defensive moves with Kyo's offensive moves."

"Give him a prize people! Ring a Ding Ding!" I clapped and sat back down, "I lived with them long enough that I picked up on it. And when I told you that I was going to the store at random times I was actually going to practice at masters house for an hour, hour and a half."

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Yuki asked

"Because I didn't want to have to hear be careful and what not." I said simply, "Ok moving on." I said before anyone else can open there mouths.

**Flashback- **

**After everyone realized that it was me fifty question time and well I answered most of them…then I was to leave when Kyo confessed something. **

"What did he confess to?" Shigure said.

I saw the people who actually witnessed the confession turn to one another and to me and Kyo who dropped his head.

"You want me to tell it or do you want to?" I asked him

"You can." He sighed

So I nodded and said, "I am going to tell you but please let me get through the story and no interrupting."

**Flashback- **

**Kyo was stuttering at first so I told him to spill it and he did. He confessed that he knew my mother when he was younger. Something that my mother never told me. He said that he saw the accident and he could have saved her. He believed that it was his fault that she died. That's why he ran away for four months in the woods. **

**Well I was built up with enough emotions that I didn't handle his confession very well and said some hurtful things to him and then ran off. Not even looking back. **

**I ran not even stopping to see where I was. But when I did I found myself at a bridge and looked down to see the person that I have become. I kept walking to find myself in a dark alleyway where I was jumped by fifteen people surrounded and they started to beat the tar out of me. Then all of a sudden I saw my mom and she gave me strength to fight them off. But now thinking about it…it was adrenaline that did it. But that was when I decided to come back. Because of the wake up call that I received. **

"Wow so not only have you experienced hell, embraced it, now you have felt it." Hiro said

"Yep I did." I said happily

"That wasn't supposed to be a good thing."

"I know. But I'm glad I'm back. But I am truly sorry for what I did. If you want me out of your house Kyo, Yuki, Shigure; I can understand."

"WHAT ARE YOU STUPID?! WHY DO YOU THINK THEY WENT AFTER YOU?! WHY I AUGHTA-" Kisa covered his mouth and said, "What Hiro means is that if they wanted you out for what you did then we wouldn't have came after you."

"It's our house." Kyo said leaning in to kiss me and then out of nowhere someone bangs the front door down and comes into the living room, "Up until now! Tohru Honda you're coming with me!"


	11. Goodbye?

Ok so here are a few things-

Tohru's Cousin will be named Chase

Her aunt's name- Skyla

And now I owe nothing! And from this point on everything is in normal view unless designated otherwise.

Chapter Ten 

Goodbye?!

Last Chapter- 

"_It's our house." Kyo said leaning in to kiss me and then out of nowhere someone bangs the front door down and comes into the living room, "Up until now! Tohru Honda you're coming with me!"_

This is were our story begins- 

The man was wearing sunglasses, his hair was dark brown and he was tall. He was holding a gun pointed right at Tohru, "You! Orange head back away from the girl! In fact everyone except the girl stand and go to the wall!" No one moved until he barked, "NOW!"

"What do you want with Tohru?" Kyo asked but not moving and everyone else echoed, "That's what we would like to know!"

"That would be none of your concerns now do what I say or…"

"Or what?" Kyo growled

"Or else you all will be under arrest for insubordation." The man replied

"Not until you answer the question." Kyo said

"Fine then you all leave me no choice." He reached for the radio on his shoulder but then Tohru stood up and said, "Enough! Leave them out of this. Now I ask the question; what do you want with me?"

"Tohru sit down," Kyo mouthed and Tohru said, "No. I will not be the cause of anyone's arrest in this room." She turned to the officer and said, "Now what do you want with me?"

"I am here to place you under arrest." He said simply, "Now go to the wall."

"On what grounds and where's the warrant?" Tohru asked not budging from her spot

"Oh right here dear cousin." The man said showing the piece of paper and removing the sunglasses

"COUSIN?!" The room shouted

"Chase?!" Tohru choked out

"That's right. My mom, also known as Aunt Skyla to you, heard that you were going to cause trouble after your phone conversation. So naturally she pulled a few strings and managed to get me to graduate a few months early. So I moved back last week, got into the police force, and got a warrant for your arrest last night." Chase explained smugly and then as an after thought said, "Who would've thought that my dear innocent, naïve cousin could cause such a problem. My mom always said that one way or another you would end up like your pathetic mother."

Tohru stood and memories flashed and the anger and pain she had managed to suppress came rushing back. She was about to say something when she heard her cousin's voice, "Now here is what your are arrested for and since I have to be professional I have to say this formally," He cleared his throat, "Tohru Honda you are placed under arrested for breaking and entry, making threats to society, reckless endangerment to others, possessing illegal drugs, and drinking under age."

The Sohmas, Uo, and Hana looked at Tohru who had a mild surprise look about how fast the police knew what she had been up too. Kisa was the first to speak to Chase, "Those are ridiculous charges! Sissy would never do those things!"

"Sissy!" Chase laughed and looked at Tohru, "Tohru a sister! That is funny! Kid you just made my day even better. To think that I get to arrest my own cousin then having to here that she is looked up to as a sister? HA! Wow Tohru just wow." Chase removed a fake tear.

"Tohru is there a few things in your story that you left out?" Uo asked

Tohru shrugged and said, "Yes there was but I didn't think I would get caught. I stole and sold the drugs because I needed the money."

"Where did you find them?" Kyo asked

"In my mother's box along with the rest of the stuff. I guess she kept it for emergencies. And yes the rest of the charges are true." Tohru explained

"Sissy how could you?" Kisa asked moving away from Tohru, "I trusted you. Why did you do it?" Tohru looked at Kisa with a sever apologetic look, "Kisa I'm-"

"Don't say it Tohru," Kisa said and all eyes went toward her. Never had they heard Kisa call Tohru actually by her name, "Every time you say it…every time sorry comes out something bad happens. Haven't you noticed?"

Chase looked at Kisa and Tohru and said, "Let me explain. Tohru Honda is an evil slime ball raised by the worst criminal in the history of the Yankee elite."

"No! My mom worked hard to keep me good it was my fault! Keep her out of this!" Tohru snapped at him flashing him a sever death look

"Work ha! Your mother used my uncle for her own sick game! I knew it, my mom knew it, and in fact everyone knew it! It was grandpa who was senile to even allow the marriage between my uncle and the whore!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut UP!" Tohru yelled clenching her head tiring hard to block out the words

"NO! FACE IT TOHRU YOUR LIFE, YOU COMING OUT OF THAT WOMAN'S BODY WAS A MISTAKE! YOU ONLY BELONG TO THE BITCH NOT TO KATSYUMA!" Chase shouted as he strode to Tohru and pinning her against the wall, "Not true!" Tohru shouted tiring to break free. Everyone stood in shock and watched the devastating scene unfold.

"It is true Tohru! Why did you think that your pitiful mother wanted to commit suicide?" Tohru stopped struggling and looked at him, "Oh you never knew that? I was over at grandpa's house one day and they didn't notice that I was listening to their conversation. She said that she was about to jump off a bridge because her life was meaningless." Tohru's face went pale, "Meaningless?"

"That's right. I knew why you were always talking polite. I saw through your act…you thought that talking proper would help her didn't you? It would save her. It didn't. I think she would have deserved to die." He whispered the last part in Tohru's ear. And then the next thing the people in the room saw was Chase's body flying across the room and crashing into the dining room table causing it to brake.

"I guess I can add assaulting a police officer to your charges." Chase said getting up, "That'll probably put you in jail for six months give or take."

"How about you rip up that warrant and get the hell out of this house before I put you in the hospital for I don't know a week and 6 months and call it even." Tohru said sweetly.

"You think your funny don't you?" Chase asked

"No this is me being a wise ass." Tohru said

"I dare you attack me again and see what happens."

Tohru thought for a moment and looked at her friends in the room and then at Kisa who had recovered from the shock. She had her head bowed low and was shaking it in shame. "I'm sorry but no." Tohru dropped her guard, got her jacket, and faced the wall. The group looked at her, "I'll come."

"You have got to be kidding me. If this is some kind of stunt that you're pulling I'm not falling for it." Chase said walking back to the living room.

Tohru turned and smiled at him and held her hands out, "If I'm going to do anything right tonight then this is it. I'll…how does those American cop shows go? Come quietly. You have me."

Chase gave her a skeptical look and then cuffed her and started to lead her away until…

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING HER ANYWHERE!" Kyo yelled coming right at him.

"Kyo no!" Tohru and everyone shouted.

"What the-" Chase started to say but Kyo's fist collided with his face. Chase went flying into the wall and Tohru was thrown to the side. Chase got up and found the halter for his gun and aimed while Kyo came at him again.

Then everything happened in slow motion. Kyo charging at Chase and Chase aiming his gun, and then BANG! The Sohmas, Uo, and Hana stood shocked, Kyo was stopped at mid punch, and Chase was down to the ground bleeding and everyone turned to the source of the other shooter. Tohru from her place on the side had a gun in her hand aiming right at Chase.

They stood shocked and Tohru was shaking like mad. She stood up gun lowered, her face pale as new fallen snow. Chase was in agony as he said, "You bitch! I will arrest you for attempted murder!" But he passed out.

"I-I-got-got-to get out of here." Tohru stuttered

"No Tohru, please don't go." Kyo said walking over to her, "we can fix this mess. Please I don't want to loose you." He was reaching for her but Tohru backed away, "No Kyo please I caused enough damage." Tohru reached to the one side of her jacket and pulled out a pick and in a few seconds the cuffs were off. She went to her cousin and picked him up, "Hatori can I ask one more favor?"

"One more what are you-" He started to ask

"Please no questions I just want an answer."

"Ok sure what do you need?"

"Can I have a ride to the hospital?" She asked

Hatori nodded his head and started to head to the car followed by the rest of the Sohmas, Uo, and Hana.

15 minutes later- 

"Miss uh…" the nurse looked to Tohru

"Please no name. Will Chase be alright?" Tohru asked

"Yes he will be just fine. It was only a shallow hit but he will live."

"Thanks." And Tohru went to go tell the good news as the group was standing outside the hospital.

"That's great. Now let's go home." Kyo said as he was going to hold Tohru's hand but she backed away, "Can I talk to you in private?"

Kyo looked into her eyes and turned to the group, "We'll catch up." And they left to start walking to the car.

"So what's up?" He asked

Tohru sighed and said, "Kyo I just want to say thank you for all you've done. You have been a great friend even through we got off to a rocky start."

"Tohru what are-"

"Please Kyo let me finish. I love you but as soon as Chase wakes up there's no telling what he will do and it's bad enough I hurt everyone as it is. I lost Kisa's trust and who knows how many others I secretly hurt. I'm so sorry Kyo…so," She kissed him deeply and pulled back, "good bye. I hope we will meet up again some day." Tohru turned down the street leaving Kyo standing in shock.

He didn't know how long he was standing when Uo, Hana, and the rest of the Sohmas came to him, "Yo carrot top! What's going on? Where's Tohru?"

Kyo didn't answer right away it took Yuki's hand to hit him on the head when he snapped out of it, "Where is she? Where is Tohru?" Yuki asked

"She left." Kyo said

"She went back to the house already and you didn't go with her?! Are you really that-" Yuki started

Kyo shook his head and their conversation came rushing back. He fell to his knees, "Whoa what the hell?" Uo asked

"Kyo what is going on? Where is sissy?" Kisa asked

"I thought you were mad. What happened?" Hiro asked

"I was but she saved Kyo and well…I was too hard on her and was going to apologize when we got back to Shigure's house." Kisa explained

Kyo whispered, "I can't believe I didn't stop her. Why?! WHY DAMN IT!" he shouted

Haru turned black. Apparently he was fed up today and his patience reached its end, "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SISSY ASS CAT AND SPILL IT ALREADY!"

Rin came over followed by Shigure, Hatori, and Kagura. Kagura and Rin tried to pull Haru and Kyo apart.

"I already said she is gone and I didn't follow!" Kyo cried

"YOU'RE BEING VAUGE!" Haru shouted, "YOU ARE NO MAN! YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE A TAD POLE!"

"SHUT UP!" Kagura shouted and all went silent, "Now will someone please tell me what is going on?" Kagura looked around and noticed someone was missing, "Kyo, where is Tohru?"

"I already said she left." Kyo said not meeting Uo or Hana's eyes

"Left as in she walked home?"

"No," he took a deep breath and said, "left as in goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Hatori asked coming over to Kyo

"Yeah…she said she caused too much trouble and that she hurt Kisa badly and didn't want Chase to come and bother us. So she left…" Kyo stared at the seahorse of the zodiac. Hatori could see the pain in his and he dropped the gaze.

"Sissy is gone?" Kisa asked grabbing on Hiro's arm

"Tohru gone? That's impossible where could she go?" Uo asked as she started to pace back and forth

"I can sense her but her waves are faint." Hana said, "So I won't be any use."

Yuki lost it and went off on Kyo, "HARU IS RIGHT! YOU ARE A PUSSY ASS PATHETIC EXUSE OF A CAT! HOW COULD YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER! WHY DIDN'T YOU GO AFTER HER?!" Yuki then started to beat the tar out of Kyo, who took them without even tiring to defend himself and Yuki wasn't holding back, "SHE CAME TO YOU FOR EVERYTHING DAMN IT! SHE NEVER TALKED TO ANYONE ABOUT HER PROBLEMS! IT WAS YOU WHO SHE CRIED TO! YOU WHO SHE CONFESSED HER LOVE TO! AND NOT ONCE BUT TWICE NOW YOU DIDN'T GO AFTER HER!" Everyone stood as far away as they could so that they wouldn't get beaten to a pulp. Uo and Hana just stared as they watched the school's Prince lose his temper on the cat, "IF IT WERE ANYONE ELSE SHE WOULD HAVE NEVER RETURNED! BUT SHE DID AND SHE DID IT FOR YOU! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE! AND NOW SHE'S GONE AND YOU LET HER GO! HOW COULD YOU KYO!?"

"BECAUSE SHE ASKED ME TOO!" Kyo finally shouted at him, "SHE PRACTICALLY TOLD ME TOO! I LET HER GO!? SHE WANTED ME TO LET HER GO!" he got quiet and fell to his knees and covered his eyes and said quietly, "But I now regret it…"

Hatori brought the car around and everyone piled in.

Once they returned to Shigure's house the room had a feeling as if someone had died. Uo and Hana decided to stay the night along with Kisa, Kagura, Rin, Haru, and Momiji.

Kyo had announced that he was going to bed. But when he went upstairs instead of going to his room he went into Tohru and broke down.

_Love and Goodbyes _

_Darken Clouds _

_Shattered hearts from the day I depart _

_It wasn't meant to be- You and me _

_It was cool while it lasted _

_But sorry my love…I wasn't meant for you _

_I caused heartache and pain _

_So here is what I have to say _

_Goodbye for now _

_Only for a little while _

_Our love was not meant to be for now _

_Some day when we meet again… _

_The love tore _

_The heart broke _

_We fell to pieces _

_Tears and shame form in my eyes _

_As we parted with goodbyes _

_But never fear I'll still be here _

_While you still live_

_In your memory _

_Through happy times or sad times _

_Look deep down inside _

_Because that is what I think _

_As I said, "I love you but goodbye." _

The End

A/n: Sorry people but that is really The End for this story…I am willing to do a sequel if anyone is interested. So click the 'submit a review' button on the bottom of your screen and let me know!


	12. Sequel Annoucment

Ok since I heard that people wanted more to this story I'm annoucing that a sequel has been written and posted! Heres an easy way to get to it:

Click on my pen name-snoopykid2991

It'll go to my profile and scroll to the story-To be Reborn

And there you have it!

Happy reading!


End file.
